Mi amor Gitano
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Hinata esta comprometida con un hombre al que no amaba, por lo que trata de escapar, pero la atrapan y la mandan a un lugar que la hará cambiar. Pero en ese sitio conocerá a un guapo gitano de ojos y cabellos negros, por quien sentirá una gran atracción. Aunque no solo ella, Sasuke también sentirá muchas cosas por esa dulce muchacha.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, Mi amor gitano, que es el primer libro de la saga Amores imposibles. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me ha robado el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta vez no es una adaptación en toda la palabra ya que ha habido partes que he reescrito, por lo que puede cambiar un poco, pero seguirá el mismo rumbo.**

* * *

**_SINOPSIS_**

**_Bienvenido a Konoha Manor_**

**_Una casa para señoritas, bien conocida por gente de sociedad, a la que llegan jóvenes pertenecientes a las mejores familias del país cuya reputación ha sido dañada o bien destruida debido a algún escándalo. Por tal motivo, y merced a la vergüenza que le han hecho pasar a sus familias, son mandadas a este centro de rehabilitación de comportamiento a fin de que cuando estén listas salgan de allá, a hacer una vida digna de su status social._**

**_1865: Sasuke Tokomi es un hombre que su vida ha llevado el estigma de tener sangre gitana y sangre blanca. Algo con lo que ha sido distanciado, humillado y criticado por todos a su alrededor. Se siente entre 2 mundos por culpa del amor que hubo entre su madre gitana y su padre, un hombre poderoso que se enamoró de ella desde el instante en que la vio por vez primera. No cree en la gente, no cree en el amor y le agrada estar solo. Cuando conoce a Hinata Hyuga, la nueva visitante del Instituto Konoha Manor, su corazón se siente tentado por la belleza de ojos perlados y joviales que parecen sorprenderse de todo a su alrededor y cuyo espíritu libre se asemeja al de él. Mas Hinata no es una muchacha libre, es una dama perteneciente a una familia rica que estuvo a puntito de casarse con un hombre que no ama y del que escapó la primera vez, para entonces ser castigada y encerrada en el instituto por su propio padre, un rico mercader que está seguro de que allá, va a reflexionar y va a poder casarse como ha de ser con el hombre que le resulta conveniente._**

**_Mas lo que absolutamente nadie sabe es que Sasuke es considerablemente más parecido a su padre de lo que quiere admitir. Si bien reniega de su parentesco con su progenitor y se juró jamás tener nada que ver con él, va a ser capaz de todo con tal de pelear por la mujer de la que se ha llegado a enamorar._**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**UN DESTINO CRUEL**

Hinata Hyuga, era la hija de uno de los hombres más importantes del país del Fuego y futura esposa de Jinin Akebino, para su desdicha. Ella se paseaba de un lado a otro en su recamara pensando en el terrible destino que le esperaba al lado de un hombre al que no amaba y que posiblemente nunca lo haría. No tenían nada en común, eran demasiado diferentes y para ser sincera con ella misma, ni siquiera le caía bien, por más que lo había intentado.

Ella no era una persona que juzgara a las personas, siempre ha creído que si uno se lo propone puede cambiar, pero Jinin… por más que trataba de imaginárselo, no veía un futuro junto a él. Además, su padre estaba empecinado en que ellos eran la pareja perfecta y que estaban destinados a estar juntos, aunque lo que realmente quería era que todo quedara en familia, el negocio, el dinero y todo lo demás.

Se sentó en la cama y trató de darse ánimos, pero no lo lograba, no con un problema así entre sus manos y su destino sentenciado. En ese mismo instante entró a su habitación su prima Natsu, quien tenía una reconfortante sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hina apúrate, nos espera el cochero para irnos de compras—dijo alegre la muchacha.

—¿De compras? —pregunto haciendo que Natsu frunciera ligeramente el ceño y luego soltara un pequeño suspiro.

—¿Ya no lo recuerdas? Dijimos que esta vez iríamos a Bow Street porque necesitas algunas cosas—le recordó ella con una suave risa.

—¡Oh sí, es cierto! Se me había olvidado—contestó con una sonrisa en forma de disculpa.

—Tienes la cabeza en otra parte Hina—se quejó su prima.

Pero la violácea mirada de Hinata se oscureció al recordar el porque de su estado, y el inminente futuro del cual no podía escapara.

—¿No la tendrías tú de esa manera si estuvieras a punto de casarte a la fuerza con un hombre al que no amas? —dijo soltando un suspiro.

Natsu la miró con pesar, sentía tanto lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su querida prima. Además, el prometido de la peliazul era un hombre detestable mirase por donde se le mirase, Hinata no merecía pasar el resto de su vida con alguien como él.

—Te entiendo, yo lo veo y me causa dolor de estómago. Y si por lo menos fuera agraciado, pero esa nariz de pájaro, casi me recuerda la de un loro. Y solo se la pasa comiendo y criticando a todo el mundo, es un asco de persona.

Hinata sonrió ante las palabras de su prima, la verdad es que a ella no le molestaba su aspecto, aquello era lo de menos, se sentiría de la misma manera, aunque fuese el ser más bello del planeta. Lo que realmente le disgustaba era su comportamiento, era un maleducado siempre criticando a todo y todos.

—A veces pienso en escaparme, pero... ¿A dónde iría? —dijo la peliazul con un tono de desespero.

—Tal vez si lo deseas yo puedo ayudarte. Tengo una buena amiga a las afueras de la ciudad y su padre es el dueño de un restaurante, es muy buena persona y como su padre se la pasa todo el día en el negocio, casi nunca está en la casa y ella podría esconderte allí por unos días, hasta que encuentres una forma de irte más lejos.

—¿Tú crees que funcione?

—Podemos intentarlo, Hina. No me gusta verte tan acongojada. Sé que Ayame te podría ayudar si se lo pido. Déjame hablar con ella mañana y te traigo noticias. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados al ver como te casará con un hombre como ese.

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir fuertemente con esperanza. Pero tan rápidamente como el sentimiento llegó, se esfumó cuando una doncella entró en la habitación con una tarjeta de visita en la mano. Hinata la leyó y nuevamente la desolación caló en cada rincón de su cuerpo, devolviéndola a la horrible realidad en la que vivía.

—Es Jinin—dijo con voz resignada.

—Por Dios, es que parece que hubiera adivinado que nos disponíamos a salir—dijo Natsu molesta.

—El caballero insiste que necesita hablar con usted—dijo la doncella.

—Pero si la ve todos los días y ahora resulta que tiene algo urgente que quiere hablar—dijo Natsu con fastidio haciendo reír a Hinata, se alegraba por lo menos que alguien en su familia se preocupara de su felicidad, su prima era un soplo de aire fresco en esa prisión que tenía por hogar.

—Está bien, Natsu, no te preocupes—dijo con otra sonrisa calmando un poco a su prima. —Gracias por avisarme Emi, dile que ya bajo—dijo la peliazul, para que luego la chica hiciera una reverencia y saliera de la habitación.

—¿Eso significa que no iremos de compras? —preguntó decepcionada.

—Primero déjame ir a ver qué es lo que tiene que hablar conmigo—salió de la habitación.

Un rato después bajaba las escaleras y se encontró con Jinin que salía de uno de los salones—creí que me dejarías allí sentado esperando, Hinata—dijo con un tono prepotente.

—Buenas tardes, Jinin—hizo énfasis en el saludo, dándole a entender su falta de educación, ya que no la había ni saludado.

—Me ha dicho tu padre que ibas a salir hoy, pero antes quiero recordarte que teníamos una cita para ir a probar los diferentes pasteles que hará el chef que contratamos para la boda.

—Me olvidaba de eso—comentó ella con un ligero tono de tristeza que trató de reprimir.

—Estoy acostumbrado a eso, querida. Por eso he venido a recordártelo para que salgas enseguida. Tu pequeña cabecita no puede pensar en esas cosas. A veces eres muy atolondrada y por ello se tiene que ir recordante constantemente—soltó él.

—Gracias por tu preocupación Jinin, es cierto que puedo ser despistada, pero no soy tonta—contestó ella ofendida, odiaba sus insultos enmascarados.

Él la miró extrañado— ¿Quién ha dicho algo así? —dijo con fingida sorpresa, haciendo que la sangre de la chica hirviera, odiaba su cinismo.

—No tienes que decirlo, con tu comportamiento me lo insinúas todo el tiempo. Siempre dices que mi pequeña cabecita es tan diminuta que no puede hacer las cosas normales que hace todo el mundo. Pero, te recuerdo que estudie en una academia al igual que tú y que me gradué como profesora, aunque no lo ejerza debido a mi padre—sentenció con esa ferocidad que a veces se le escapaba.

—Lo sé, querida—la miró como a una niña con un berrinche—pero no necesitas molestarte. Mejor pensemos en que en pocos días seremos marido y mujer y tú serás la princesa de mi hogar. Tendrás lo que quieras, los viajes a los sitios que quieras en el mundo entero y comenzaremos a trabajar en los niños de una vez.

—Yo no quiero tener niños inmediatamente, Jinin—dijo ella un tanto asustada.

—¿Como que no quieres tener niños? ¿Es que acaso ese no es el deber de la mujer? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo que empezaba a dañarse su buen genio—Deja ya de hablar tonterías Hinata y mejor prepárate para ir conmigo a lo del pastel.

—Lo siento mucho, pero tendré que declinar su oferta, ya he quedado con mi prima para salir a comprar. Lo siento mucho, ya será en otra ocasión.

Él la agarró fuerte del brazo—te dije que vamos, Hinata. No me hagas decirlo de nuevo.

Ella se zafó, no sin antes sentir que casi le parte el brazo—¡Déjame, por favor, me estás haciendo daño! —le gritó. —No puedes obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero, ya te he dicho que no puedo ir. He quedado con Natsu.

Su prima que escuchó la algarabía, bajó inmediatamente las escaleras para ver lo que pasaba, al tiempo que un lacayo y el mayordomo también se hacían presentes.

Jinin al ver que estaban haciendo un espectáculo, trato de calmarse y fingió su mejor sonrisa, como si nada hubiera pasado—cariño, pero si no te hecho nada, solo te tomé del brazo y te pedí cordialmente que saliéramos—la miró como si estuviera loca. Pero su prima que no se tragaba el cuento se acercó—creo que lo mejor es que se vaya ahora, señor Akebino—le pidió molesta mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, odia a aquel tipo.

—Me iré, pero realmente deben estar pendiente de Hinata. Sus nervios la están desestabilizando. Empieza a ver cosas donde no las hay.

—No sé preocupe, hablaremos con su padre para que envíe por el médico—le dio una mirada sarcástica. Jinin inclinó su cabeza y se marchó.

—Ven Hina, está bien, quédate tranquila—su prima se acercó y la abrazó. —Ese desgraciado no se merece una mujer como tú. Es un estúpido, debería volver al infierno que es el lugar de donde ha salido—despotricó la chica mientras acariciaba con suavidad a la peliazul.

Hinata tenía ganas de llorar, no podía creer que ese fuera el hombre con el que su padre quería casarla, definitivamente nunca podía amarlo.

—Tenemos que hacer lo que dijimos antes— dijo Hinata casi con desesperación.

Natsu sonrió, ayudaría a su prima en todo lo que podría, no dejaría que tirase su vida al casarse con un idiota como ese.

—Lo sé, pero no debes preocuparte por nada. Hablaré con mi amiga lo antes posible. Por ahora tratemos de salir y distraernos un poco.

—¿Cómo crees que voy a poder distraerme y actuar como si nada? —le preguntó a su prima.

—Es lo que debes hacer, Hinata. ¿O quieres que todos se den cuenta de nuestro plan?

Ella se quedó pensándolo un momento y le vio lógica a lo que ella decía. Mientras no tuviera nada seguro no le quedaba de otra más que actuar como si todo estuviera bien. Además, con Natsu a su lado seguro que todo saldría bien.

Se fueron a ver algunas telas y aprovecho para pasar por la librería. Luego de eso, fueron a una casa de té, que tenía poco tiempo de haber abierto sus puertas al público y donde la dueña vendía exquisitos bocadillos y un maravilloso té chino. Era toda una innovación ese tipo de sitios y al principio muchos hombres no estuvieron de acuerdo porque decían que las mujeres decentes no debían salir de sus casas a tomar el té, y si deseaban hacerlo bien podían visitar a sus amigas en las casas distinguidas donde vivían, pero ella se había ganado poco a poco a sus clientes y ahora, era un lugar de visita obligada para quienes vivían o estaban de paso en la ciudad.

Allí estuvieron un rato largo hablando de cuanta cosa se les ocurría, tratando de hacer tiempo para no regresar a casa. De solo pensar que su padre ya estaría allí esperándola para decirle que Jinin le había puesto las quejas sobre su terrible comportamiento con él, sentía ganas de no volver. Y como siempre su padre le creería a él y a ella le diría que era una insolente, una desagradecida por tratar a un hombre como Jinin de esa manera, que un caballero como él no se merecía un trato así.

Solo de pensarlo, sintió dolor de estómago. No había un solo día en el que no se acordara de su madre y se preguntaba que habría sido de su vida si su progenitora hubiera estado allí para ayudarla, con alguno de sus maravillosos consejos. Ella era muy especial con Hinata y siempre le dijo que hiciera lo que su corazón le dictaba sin importar lo que los demás pensaran. Ella era un espíritu libre, como pocas en su tiempo y eso no lo perdonaba la sociedad.

Por eso siempre la miraron como una intrusa, como alguien con quien no valía la pena relacionarse y su padre al ver que su matrimonio con ella le traería problemas y poca aceptación de la sociedad, se fue desentendiendo de la mujer a la que enamoró antes con bellas palabras y a la que un día le juró amor eterno. Hinata no recordaba bien el día de la muerte de su madre, pero se acordaba de que su padre duró muchos días encerrado en su habitación sin querer ver a nadie y cada vez que ella preguntaba por su madre, la niñera le decía que no era buena idea hablar de eso y que lo mejor era que se quedara callada sino quería que su padre la castigara.

Ella solo tenía seis años, de manera que no entendía por qué hablar de su madre era malo, sin embargo, aprendió a callar y cuando su padre por fin se dignó hablarle del asunto, meses después, solo le dijo que su madre había muerto un día, que la habían encontrado sin vida en su dormitorio y que no quisieron decirle nada a ella porque era muy pequeña y eran temas de mayores. Le dijo que ahora solo quedaban ellos dos y que debían cuidarse mutuamente. Pero desafortunadamente su padre después de esas palabras, le dio la espalda y se olvidó de cuidarla. La dejó a cargo de su niñera que no era precisamente una mujer afectuosa y se dedicó a sus negocios tratando de hacer cada vez más dinero. Hinata simplemente se acostumbró y el tiempo fue pasando alejándolos cada vez más hasta que su relación de padre e hija era algo meramente formal; ella sabía que él la veía como una obligación pero que el cariño que alguna vez sintió por ella ya no estaba presente, además de que era el recuerdo de que nunca pudo tener un hijo varón que era lo que más deseaba.

—Creo que ya va siendo hora de que regresemos a casa.

—Sí, es cierto—estuvo de acuerdo Natsu—deberías contarle a tu padre lo que ha sucedido.

—¿Para qué? Sabes que él solo ve por los ojos de Jinin y su padre. No quiero que se moleste contigo, igual gracias.

—Tal vez si hablo con mamá...

—Natsu, mi tía no podrá hacer nada, ya sabes que, aunque sea hermana de mi padre, ella es una mujer y para mi padre eso es una enfermedad. Le dirá que no se meta y que él cría a su hija como le parezca. ¿O no fue eso lo que le dijo la última vez? No quiero poner a la tía en esa situación otra vez.

Su prima bajó la mirada—sí, eso fue exactamente lo que dijo.

—Esta bien Natsu, con saber que tu me apoyas me basta. Gracias—le dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Una hora más tarde llegaban a casa de Hinata y al entrar se dio cuenta enseguida de que su padre había llegado. Salió casi inmediatamente de su estudio y antes de que ella pudiera subir las escaleras hacia su habitación la llamó.

—Hinata Hyuga, estas no son horas de llegar casa para una señorita decente. ¿Se puede saber que has estado haciendo? —le reclamó haciendo que ella bajara automáticamente su mirada, su padre le resultaba muy imponente.

—Buenas tardes, padre. Disculpe mi demora, estaba con Natsu haciendo algunas diligencias de vestidos y arreglos para el matrimonio.

—De todas formas, no está bien que dos mujeres solas estén solas sin la compañía de un caballero. Por muy distintos que sean los tiempos, la decencia es algo que no cambia, no quiero oír habladurías de la gente.

—Está bien, padre—dijo ella sin querer agrandar más el asunto. Lo que menos quería era otro sermón de su padre. Estaba cansada y solo quería llegar a su habitación y refrescarse un poco hasta la cena.

—Antes de que subas a tu habitación quisiera hablar contigo. ¿Puedes venir a mi estudio?

—Sí padre, enseguida voy—cerró los ojos pensando que no podría evadir los reclamos de su padre esa noche. Bajó el escalón que había alcanzado a pisar y se dirigió al salón donde su padre la esperaba para cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —le preguntó inquieta.

—Deberías decírmelo tú, estuve hablando con Jinin más temprano y me comentó que habían tenido un pequeño accidente.

—Discúlpame padre, pero no creo que fuera un accidente.

—Hinata, no comiences con tus alegatos y tus quejas sobre Jinin. Hace mucho que decidí no ponerte atención cuando se trata de eso. Las mujeres suelen tener muy poco juicio cuando se trata de pensar en el hombre que les conviene. Siempre tienen una queja si el hombre es de carácter fuerte y recio como el de Jinin, pero yo te conozco, hija. Sé que necesitas un hombre como él—suspiró con cansancio—desafortunadamente sacaste el espíritu de tu madre y solo alguien que sepa ponerte los pies en la tierra podrá hacerte feliz.

—Padre, me alegra mucho que se preocupe por mi bienestar, pero Jinin es un hombre posesivo, impositivo y agresivo. Estoy segura de que en cualquier momento cuando sea su esposa podría incluso levantarme la mano.

—Querida, si eso pasa es porque te lo mereces.

Ella se quedó sin respiración ante las crudas palabras de su padre— ¿de verdad piensa eso? —preguntó con voz lastimera. —Usted me ha dicho que no está a favor de esas cosas.

—Y precisamente por eso, no pude controlar a tu madre—le respondió con un tono totalmente carente de emoción.

—Ya veo...—pensó un momento en sus siguientes palabras y aunque sabía que no era correctas, la ira la nubló. —Entonces usted está decidido a casarme con Jinin sin importar que un día, si hago algo que a él no le guste, decida asesinarme porque sencillamente me lo merecía.

—No he dicho eso, pero en nuestra vida cada quien tiene su rol claramente definido, hija. Los hombres son la parte fuerte, el que provee, el protector y la mujer es la parte delicada, que da hijos y lleva el hogar. Y ahora solo quiero decirte que por favor me evites problemas con Jinin. Ya sabes que su padre y yo tenemos relaciones de negocios desde hace muchos años y además lo que menos quiero es ponerme a discutir contigo cuando no faltan sino días para que te cases. Te pido que pongas de tu parte y que trates de tener un buen hogar, de obedecerlo, para que no tengan inconvenientes.

Ella vio que estaba perdiendo su tiempo, allí. Nada de lo que dijera o hiciera en ese momento, cambiaría la forma de pensar de su padre, así que asintió y se dio la vuelta para salir de allí.

—Te espero para que cenemos juntos.

—Como usted desee, padre.

* * *

**Bien, aquí esta una nueva historia, como dije antes puede que esta me tarde un poco más en subirla, pero igual espero que les guste mucho. Gracias a todos los que siempre leen mis adaptaciones, espero que les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, Mi amor gitano, que es el primer libro de la saga Amores imposibles. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me ha robado el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta vez no es una adaptación en toda la palabra ya que ha habido partes que he reescrito, por lo que puede cambiar un poco, pero seguirá el mismo rumbo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**SENTENCIA DEL ****DESTINO**

Era de madrugada; la bruma pesada todavía estaba sobre la hierba húmeda del campo y el aire frío hacía temblar hasta al más valiente, pero a Sasuke le encantaba ese momento en especial del día. Solía tomarse una buena taza de café y salía a hacer sus labores en compañía de su buen amigo, aunque nunca se lo diría. Tazuna era un hombre de setenta años que era el antiguo mozo de cuadras de la propiedad donde el morocho trabajaba.

—Muchacho—lo llamó Tazuna— ¿Por qué no vas a ver a los caballos? Sé que Susanoo te debe estar esperando.

Sasuke lo miró con su estoico rostro de siempre y asintió—Está bien, iré a ver a Susanoo. Pero ten cuidado, no quiero que te vayas a caer dándole de comer a las gallinas como la última vez.

Tazuna hizo mala cara—yo no me caí, solo estaba viendo una pata de una de las gallinas que parecía estar enferma.

Sasuke se tragó las ganas de refutar eso, mientras disimuló sus ganas de sonreír y soltó un ligero soplido—muy bien, entonces por favor, evita mirar las patas de las gallinas mientras no estoy—dijo con un tono calmado.

El hombre lo miró serio y luego rompió a reír al ver que no podía engañar al chico— Ya sabes que a esta edad una cosa piensas tú y otra tu cuerpo. Mis rodillas cada día molestan más, pero no me gusta quedarme en la casa y sentirme un inútil.

—Te entiendo, Tazuna. Yo tampoco podría, pero no abuses, ten cuidado—le advirtió negando con la cabeza por su terquedad.

Luego de dejar al mozo de cuadras fue a ver a Susanoo, cuando abrió la puerta del granero, él ya estaba relinchando porque sabía que su amigo llegaba. Sasuke sonrió al ver al caballo— ¿Cómo estás chico?

Susanoo movió la cabeza y la frotó contra su brazo—te voy a dar tu desayuno y después iremos a pasear un rato ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó haciendo que el caballo relinchara en respuesta, dándole a entender al pelinegro que estaba de acuerdo con aquel plan.

Después de atenderlo fue también fue a ver a Izanami, la yegua pintada que recientemente había comprado el dueño de la finca y que siempre estaba pendiente de todo lo que hacía Susanoo. Era hermosa y muy coqueta.

—¿Tú también quieres pasear? —la yegua lo miró con interés, como si entendiera lo que decía y acto seguido resopló en acuerdo.

Él se ocupó bastante tiempo con ellos en su comida y aseando un poco las caballerizas, luego de eso se fue a recorrer los terrenos de la propiedad con ellos dos, que iban felices uno al lado del otro. Se lamentó de que el viejo Tazuna ya no pudiera cabalgar para que lo acompañará a lomos de Izanami y pudieran llevar los dos animales a trote.

Miró el extenso campo frente a él, tan lleno de colores, de vida y se sintió en paz. Era extraño pero el solo hecho de contemplar esa belleza le generaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad y de agradecimiento por estar vivo. En realidad, todo era muy hermoso allí. El dueño de esas tierras no estaba todo el tiempo en la propiedad, pero si la visitaba de vez en cuando para ver algunos asuntos y llevarle a Sasuke caballos nuevos para entrenar. Desde muy temprana edad recordaba que adoraba los animales y tenía muy buena mano con ellos; perros, gatos, caballos y todo lo que se atravesara. Su abuela decía que era especial, que ese era un don muy raro con el que algunos gitanos nacían.

Él no sabía si era cierto o no, pero ella parecía convencida de ello y todo el tiempo le decía lo orgulloso que debía sentirse de su raza y los regalos que tenían los que pertenecían a ella. La extrañaba demasiado, era una mujer inteligente, muy sagaz, nunca confiaba totalmente en nadie, pero era compasiva y amorosa con quien se ganaba su corazón. Fue duro no poder estar con ella en el momento de su muerte y eso jamás se lo perdonaría a ese desgraciado que le había tocado por padre. Fugaku Uchiha, conde de Sharingan, era el hombre a quien le debía su existencia, aunque él había renegado de su hijo gitano hasta el último momento.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no había quien heredera su título porque su mujer solo le dio un hijo que murió cuando era muy pequeño, entonces quiso intentar por todos los medios tener otro, pero terminó dándose por venció y buscándolo a él para que diera la cara por una familia que jamás se interesó por él. Afortunadamente todo eso había pasado hacía un buen tiempo y se pudo alejar de ese mundo que no era el suyo. Lo que a él le gustaba era la vida al aire libre, el campo, la gente sincera, honesta, sin tantas máscaras o preocupadas por el que dirán como en ese mundo de la nobleza.

Un día se aburrió de todo eso, de tener que fingir algo que no era y se lo dijo a su padre que lejos de entender que era un espíritu libre por la sangre que corría en sus venas, lo abofeteó y le dijo que, si no se comportaba como un digno heredero de él, entonces era mejor que se largara. Sasuke, así lo hizo y jamás se arrepintió de ello, ahora era feliz.

Recordaba caminar por muchos días, durmiendo en el bosque debajo de árboles, en graneros abandonados o en pequeñas posadas, hasta que llegó a Castle Kikyo; un pequeño pueblo del condado de Konoha. Un hermoso sitio lleno de casas todas iguales, construidas en paredes gruesas de piedra y tejados altos de pizarra. Su gente era amable y a pesar de que algunos lo miraban de manera extraña porque en su aspecto se notaba su origen, nadie lo hizo sentir mal. Poco después conoció a Kurenai Yuuhi; la dueña y directora de Konoha Manor. Al principio le pareció un poco estirada, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era más bien precavida y algo celosa de su privacidad, lo que la hacía una persona ideal para el tipo de trabajo que realizaba en la propiedad de la cual era dueña. Pues allí llegaban todo tipo de damas de sociedad con problemas o inmiscuidas en escándalos por los cuales sus familias las dejaban a allí a manera de escarmiento, pero sobre todo para que cambiaran su manera de pensar y en pocas palabras volvieran al redil. Se le conocía como una casa de descanso y al tiempo un sitio de rehabilitación para señoritas de sociedad.

Ella llevaba un tiempo con la casa cuando la conoció y al parecer le iba muy bien, porque muchas familias ya conocían el sitio y a veces se veía obligada a decirles que no podía recibir más damas en la casa porque, aunque la propiedad era grande, había temporadas en las que los cupos se ocupaban por completo. Todavía le parecía como si fuera ayer cuando se presentó un día en su casa, mientras ella estaba atareada dando órdenes para que mejoraran el jardín que tenía un pequeño laberinto. Las plantas estaban hechas un desastre y él le ofreció sus servicios. De allí en adelante se había forjado una buena amistad entre ellos basada en el respeto mutuo. Sasuke estuvo viviendo en esa casa un buen tiempo y luego ella le presentó a su actual jefe, con el que ahora trabajaba. Cuando Ikkyu Madoka le mostró sus hermosos caballos y le dijo que necesitaba ayuda con ellos porque de lo contrario tendría que venderlos y no sabía que destino tendrían, él sintió que había llegado al sitio indicado.

Sasuke se demoró un rato más cabalgando en lomos de su amigo hasta que Izanami, comenzó a relinchar mostrando que ya era tiempo de volver y que estaba cansada, mientras que Susanoo se veía más que dispuesto a correr muchos kilómetros más.

Hembras, no importa la raza, todas son iguales. Se dijo viendo la actitud caprichosa de la yegua, que relinchaba fuertemente en señal de molestia.

—Vamos Susanoo, parece que la dama ya se cansó—le dijo echando una mirada al cielo—además parece que va a llover y aunque sé que a ti no te importa, me imagino que a la señorita le molesta mojarse.

Susanoo lanzó un resoplido que mostraba su opinión ante eso, pero obedientemente siguió el camino que le indicaba Sasuke.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hinata no podía creer que todo hubiera salido tan mal. Si su doncella en lugar de decirle todo a su padre hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada, ella en este momento estuviera muy lejos de allí, tal vez cruzando el océano, lista para empezar una nueva vida en un lugar donde nadie le impusiera su voluntad. Pero ahora estaba allí, en un coche junto a su padre, rumbo a un sitio del que no sabía nada y donde supuestamente cambiarían su forma de pensar. Haciéndole ver el gran error que había cometido al dejar plantado a aquel hombre al nunca amaría.

Ya todo estaba hecho, su prima había conseguido hablar con su amiga y ella había estado de acuerdo. Hinata había escondido ropa y obviamente le había tenido que decir a su doncella porque era inevitable que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Ella prometió ser muy discreta y aunque estaba asustada, la ayudó a empacar todo y a salir de la casa sin que nadie la viera, unas horas antes de que tuviera que partir a la iglesia.

Pero todo se había ido al diablo cuando su padre se volvió loco buscándola y cuando llegó la hora de ir a la iglesia y ella no apareció dejándolo según él, en ridículo y a Jinin como un idiota. Le preguntó varias veces al personal de la casa y al final se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de su doncella, así que la llevó a solas y le dijo que, si descubría que la estaba ayudando, no solo la echaría de la casa, sino que diría que le había robado para que la encerraran en la cárcel, cosa que la aterrorizó y logró que ella confesara.

Ella estuvo toda la noche en casa de Ayame, la amiga de su prima y afortunadamente el padre de ella nunca se dio cuenta de su presencia. Y en la mañana salió rápidamente de la casa de la muchacha para irse en un carruaje que la llevara a Londres donde buscaría la forma de irse lejos del país, pero su padre ya estaba en el sitio donde partían los carruajes cuando ella llegó y cuando trató de ocultarse los hombres de él dieron con ella fácilmente, pues tenía a más de media docena buscándola por todos lados. Apenas la vio la tomó del brazo casi arrancándoselo y le dio una bofetada delante de todo el mundo.

—Padre, por favor, déjeme. Yo no amo a Jinin—dijo ella llorando.

—¡Callate! Es lo mínimo que te mereces por la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar—escupió con una voz gélida y dura. —Súbete inmediatamente —le dijo empujándola al carruaje que los esperaba a fuera. Poco tiempo después ella se percató de que ya no iban para su casa y le preguntó a su padre hacia donde se iban, él la miró mal, pero igual le respondió.

—No pensarás que vamos a casa como si nada pasara.

—¿Entonces a dónde vamos? —le preguntó con temor de lo que iba a responderle.

—He hablado con Jinin y me ha dicho que esperara a que cambies de opinión. Ese muchacho es lo mejor que te ha podido pasar. Mira que no mandarte al diablo después de lo que has hecho. Está tan enamorado de ti, que no le ha importado semejante agravio y me ha aconsejado enviarte a un instituto muy reconocido donde jóvenes confundidas como tú, van a recapacitar sobre sus actos y se someten a terapias para cambiar su modo de ser. Allí aprenderás a ser una mujer correcta porque parece que la falta de una madre te hizo mucho daño.

—¿Pero qué sitio es ese? ¿Dónde queda?

—No tienes derecho a hacer preguntas—sentenció con una gélida voz. —Solo cállate y deja que lleguemos. Allá te enterarás de todo.

Hinata guardó silencio durante todo el camino, el cual se le hizo eterno. Pero sabía que nada bueno le esperaba pues su padre solo quería castigarla. En su cabeza miles de alternativos finales inundaban su mente, pensado que es lo que podría haber hecho para no estar allí. Pero ahora nada de eso importaba, tenía que afrontar lo que fuera a pasar, no le quedaba de otra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, Mi amor gitano, que es el primer libro de la saga Amores imposibles. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me ha robado el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta vez no es una adaptación en toda la palabra ya que ha habido partes que he reescrito, por lo que puede cambiar un poco, pero seguirá el mismo rumbo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**LLEGANDO AL ****DESTINO**

Por fin llegaron a su cárcel. Ella miró bien la propiedad; era un castillo grande de piedra, rodeado de mucha vegetación; árboles y flores de lindos colores, que para nada lo hacían ver como el centro carcelario del que su padre le había estado hablando todo el camino. Mientras entraban por el camino de piedra que llevaba hasta la casa, ella pudo ver que algunas jóvenes estaban sentadas en la hierba, platicando, mientras otras más adelante jugaban lo que parecía ser croquet. También pudo ver otras que seguían a una mujer mayor que se dirigía a un pequeño lago. Cuando bajaron del carruaje, un lacayo junto a un hombre que supuso era el mayordomo, los esperaban e hicieron una leve inclinación mostrando sus respetos.

—Buenas tardes, señor y señorita Hyuga.

—Buenas tardes.

—La señorita Yuuhi, los espera. Por aquí por favor—les enseñó el camino.

Al entrar en la casa pudo ver que estaba muy bien cuidada y aunque era un tanto sobria, también tenía un aire de distinción. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta que inmediatamente abrió el mayordomo—Adelante por favor.

Una mujer los esperaba adentro, estaba sentada mirando algo detenidamente en su escritorio cuando los vio llegar y enseguida se puso de pie. —Que gusto verlos, señor y señorita Hyuga. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

—Demasiado largo, mi querida señorita Yuuhi—se acercó a ella y tomó su mano cortésmente para darle un beso en el dorso.

—Esta es mi hija, Hinata.

—Un gusto conocerla, señorita Hyuga.

—Mucho gusto, señorita Yuuhi—la mujer le dio una mirada inquietante, casi como si estuviera analizándola.

—Le pido disculpas por lo intempestivo de la visita—dijo su padre—esto ha sido bastante imprevisto y es por eso que le he mandado un telegrama pidiendo verla con urgencia.

—No tiene por qué disculparse, estamos acostumbrados a este tipo de eventualidades. Afortunadamente dos jóvenes han regresado a sus casas hace pocos días y tenemos dos vacantes.

—No sabe cuánto le agradezco la rapidez con la que organizó todo para poder recibirnos.

La mujer sonrió indulgentemente y Hinata pudo ver que no era alguien de edad madura, de hecho, era bastante joven para ser la directora de un sitio como ese.

—¿Es esto un sitio de castigo? —preguntó Hinata tímidamente sin poderlo evitar, haciendo que su padre la mirara.

—¿Le parece un sitio de castigo, señorita Hyuga? —le devolvió la pregunta Kurenai.

—Bueno...la verdad no lo parece, pero mi padre me ha dicho que aquí vienen las jóvenes que no cumplen las...altas expectativas de sus familias—comentó con cierta vergüenza.

—Es cierto—le sonrió—pero no es necesario hacerlas sufrir para que entiendan que hay un mejor camino.

—Le pido, señorita Yuuhi, que empleé mano dura con mi hija. Ella ha demostrado en todas las formas que no es digna de confianza. Si está aquí y no en un lugar terrible, es porque su prometido, que es un hombre intachable, ha insistido en que la trajera aquí para que tuviera tiempo de recapacitar.

—¿Nos permites un momento, Hinata? —le preguntó Kurenai, mientras miraba a señor Hyuga—Puedes salir y ver los alrededores, así te irás familiarizando con la casa. Seguramente te vas a encontrar con la señora Shansho, el ama de llaves. Ella te ayudará a llegar a tu habitación.

Ella no esperó a ver si su padre estaba de acuerdo y salió de allí enseguida.

Cuando se quedó sola con el padre de Hinata, Kurenai lo miró directamente—Nuestros métodos no son partidarios del castigo, señor Hyuga, pero puedo prometerle que cuando ella salga de aquí, será un apersona con ideas distintas y una percepción distinta del matrimonio.

—Le advierto, señorita Yuuhi, conozco a mi hija y es una chica buena, pero demasiado voluntariosa. Demasiado parecida a su madre. Si no usa mano fuerte con ella, se le saldrá de las manos.

—Permítame averiguar eso por mi cuenta ¿Le parece?

—Muy bien, como desee, pero le pido que no vaya a permitir que salga de aquí. La estoy dejando en sus manos y confío en que hago lo correcto.

—No se preocupe, ella no saldrá de la propiedad—trató de calmarlo—. Ahora, hablando de otras cosas, he dispuesto habitaciones para usted y su hija.

—Es usted muy amable, pero debo partir inmediatamente.

—Oh no, pero eso sería demasiado. Es un viaje muy largo para hacerlo ida y vuelta sin siquiera descansar un poco.

—Sin embargo, debo hacerlo. Tengo muchos asuntos que necesito ver urgentemente.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hinata miraba la escalera de mármol en pleno centro de la casa; esta se dividía en dos llevando a quien las subiera a distintos sectores del mismo lugar. Había cuadros de distintas personas, al parecer de la nobleza y otros cuadros que eran paisajes hermosos.

—Buenas tardes—dijo una mujer detrás de ella.

Hinata que estaba ensimismada viendo todo, brincó del susto—Oh por Dios, que susto me ha dado.

—Lo siento mucho—era una señora, con un enorme juego de llaves en su cinturón, que se imaginó era la señora Shansho—. ¿Es usted la señorita Hyuga?

—Sí, lo soy.

—Tengo instrucciones de llevarla a conocer los alrededores y su habitación.

—Oh, me parece muy bien, muchas gracias. Pero, a decir verdad, es que estoy un poco cansada y deseo refrescarme.

—Puede asearse allí y luego estar lista para la cena que normalmente es a las siete de la noche.

—¿Es obligatorio? —preguntó ella un tanto nerviosa.

—Me temo que lo es, señorita. Todas las estudiantes deben estar en el comedor a esa hora, son órdenes de la directora.

—Está bien—contestó algo desanimada.

Las dos siguieron recorriendo la casa, viendo algunos cuadros de pintores que según le comentó la señora Shansho habían pertenecido al padre de la directora del recinto.

—¿Esta casa también era del padre de la señorita Yuuhi?

—Sí, así es. Ella la recibió de él como herencia y debido a que siempre le gustó la enseñanza y fue lo que estudió, su padre le dejó esta casa que ella luego quiso volver una escuela. Pero al final terminó siendo un centro de rehabilitación del comportamiento.

—¿Es solo para damas?

—Por ahora, lo es, pero ella está pensando volverlo mixto.

—Eso sería algo muy bueno—dijo ella divertida en un susurró—definitivamente hay mucho más trabajo en tratar de cambiar el comportamiento más tosco de los hombres que el de nosotras.

La señora Shansho que siempre se caracterizaba por su discreción, no contestó nada, fingiendo que no la había oído y siguió su recorrido—este es el área de los dormitorios, donde acomodamos a nuestras visitantes.

—¿Visitantes? —preguntó Hinata, atrayendo la atención de la mujer. —Creí que al igual que yo, las demás chicas también estaban aquí porque no tenían otra opción—dijo la peliazul.

—¿Piensa usted que no tiene más remedio que estar aquí? —le preguntó la señora Shansho sintiéndose curiosa por la tristeza que había en su tono.

—Bueno, no se sé si las demás chicas están aquí voluntariamente, pero a mí no me quedó más opción. Créame—dijo con un suspiro.

Ella la miró con simpatía—señorita Hyuga, acabo de conocerla así que no sé qué le ha pasado en su vida, pero déjeme tener el atrevimiento de darle un consejo—: No tome esto como si llegara a una cárcel, porque no lo es. Este sitio ha sido una bendición para muchas jóvenes que han pasado por aquí. El hecho de que su familia la haya obligado a venir, no significa que no pueda usted sacar una ventaja de todo esto para tener un futuro mejor.

—Disculpe que lo que pueda decir suene un poco grosero, pero no quiero que me llenen el cerebro con ideas preconcebidas de cómo debo ser una perfecta dama. Mi padre me las ha repetido desde que era una niña, y hay cosas que yo no opino igual.

—No, en absoluto. Pero puede tomar el máximo provecho de lo que aprenda aquí para aplicarlo a su vida. Incluso conocerá personas nuevas, jovencitas que están en su misma condición y con las que puede entablar una bonita amistad que tal vez le sirva en un futuro.

Hinata no quiso ahondar en el tema y contarle que ya su padre había decidido su destino y que después de salir de allí, aprendiera lo que aprendiera o conociera a quien conociera, todo sería inútil. Cambió el tema para no centrarse en su pesadilla personal y señaló a su alrededor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene esta casa? Se ve realmente antigua, sin embargo, está muy bien cuidada.

—Esta es una propiedad que data de mediados del siglo XII y ha pertenecido a la familia de la señorita Yuuhi por mucho tiempo—abrió una puerta frente a ellas—esta será su habitación, como puede ver ya todas sus cosas han sido traídas.

Hinata notó que había dos camas— ¿Dormirá alguien más aquí?

—Todas las habitaciones son de dos personas. Por el momento no ha llegado la persona que será su compañera de habitación, pero es muy posible que llegue alguien pronto.

A ella no le gustó demasiado la idea, no estaba acostumbrada a dormir con alguien más y le gustaba su privacidad, de solo imaginarse tener que cambiarse frente a otra persona, le avergonzaba. Además, no tenía idea de si se llevaría bien con esa persona, aunque claro, primero tendría que conocerla.

—Me gustaría que tuviera muy en cuenta este horario—le entregó una hoja—estas son las actividades que se desarrollan a cada día para nuestras invitadas y a un lado puede ver que dice claramente la hora en la que se llevan a cabo y el nombre de la profesora o del doctor que hacen esta actividad.

—¿Doctor?

—Sí, señorita.

—Pero... ¿para que podríamos necesitar un doctor?

—Bueno...hay muchas cosas para las cuales se necesita. Primero que todo contamos con un área de enfermería, donde todo el tiempo hay una asistente del doctor Orochimaru que se encarga de estar pendiente de la salud de las jóvenes que pasan por Konoha Manor. Además de eso también tenemos al doctor Yakushi, que es el psicólogo y tiene sesiones habituales con las jóvenes para ayudarlas sobre todo cuando acaban de llegar y están un poco confundidas.

—Entiendo—siguió mirando la hoja— ¿Y estás otras actividades de protocolo, decoro, religión, manualidades y deporte, son impartidas por doctores?

—Oh no, esas son actividades a cargo del profesorado.

Hinata miró un poco más la lista de actividades que le ofrecía aquel lugar, la señora Shansho tenía razón había variedad de ellas, entonces sus ojos repentinamente se abrieron a leerla un en específico. Posiblemente se trataba de un error, pero un escalofrió de impaciencia recorrió su cuerpo.

—Disculpe, ¿esta actividad es un error en la impresión? —le señaló la parte inferior del papel—aquí dice cocina—dijo un tanto ansiosa.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es una de las clases que tiene lugar en la casa—respondió dejando sorprendida a la peliazul.

La verdad es que ella siempre había querido intentar preparar algo por sus propias manos, pero su padre jamás le había permitido poner un solo pie en la cocina. Alegando que aquello solo era trabajo para sirvientes. Mas aún así, Hinata siempre había tenido interés por ello.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, Mi amor gitano, que es el primer libro de la saga Amores imposibles. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me ha robado el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta vez no es una adaptación en toda la palabra ya que ha habido partes que he reescrito, por lo que puede cambiar un poco, pero seguirá el mismo rumbo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Llevaba ya más de una semana en ese lugar, y la verdad es que se estaba aburriendo en exceso. La mayoría de las cosas que le enseñaban ella ya las conocía a causa de haber asistido a la escuela para señoritas, donde su padre insistió en matricularla cuando apenas era una niña. Las únicas cosas divertidas eran las clases cocina, donde aprendía un montón de recetas y las clases de deportes en las que jugaba con sus otras compañeras o iban a dar largas caminatas por los alrededores. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y dos ojos ónix y cabellos negros vinieron a su mente, fue precisamente, así como vio por primera vez al gitano que tenía loca a más de una en Konoha Manor, y que al parecer había tenido algún enredar con las alumnas de allí.

A ella no le gustaban las habladurías, ya que la mayoría de rumores siempre eran mentiras. Además, cuando sus ojos se habían cruzado por unos segundos, a ella no le parecía que él fuera de ese tipo de chicos, por ello es que prefería no opinar respecto al tema. Y aunque había tratado de pasar totalmente de ese tema, ya que en nada le incumbía le había resultado imposible. La gran parte de sus compañeras hablaban de él a todas horas.

Una vez había escuchado como Sasame Fuma le decía a Kaede Yoshino, una de las jóvenes más antiguas de Konoha Manor sobre lo impetuoso que era el chico, tan impulso como un animal, y al parecer un muy buen amante. La verdad es que no comprendía porque las chicas se ponían así por aquel hombre. Bien, era muy atractivo, pero estaba segura que ninguna de ellas había intercambiado más de dos palabras con él, por lo que decir que estaban completamente enamoradas de él, era algo que ella no entendía.

Para Hinata el amor no era solo la belleza exterior, sino como le hacía sentir esa persona. Soltó un largo suspiró, Jinin jamás sería alguien de quien ella pudiera enamorarse, su presencia siempre la incomodaba.

—Hinata, te busca la señora Shansho—dijo una de sus compañeras.

—¿Para qué me necesita? —preguntó.

—Pues creo que es porque el doctor Yakushi necesita verte—ni bien terminó de decir esa frase la peliazul soltó un largo suspiro.

Ella no quería ver al doctor Yakushi, que no hacía más que insistirle con el tema de que debía abrirse y expresar toda esa rabia contenida que llevaba por dentro. Si lo escuchaba nuevamente acabaría volviéndose loca, y, aunque posiblemente no fuera correcto hacerlo estaba decidida a esconderse para no verlo.

Se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie que la viera salir por la parte de atrás y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a una cerca y a un camino que no sabía a dónde la llevaría pero que decidió seguir porque de verdad no quería hablar con el doctor.

Siguió un poco más, era un sitio muy lindo y los pájaros se escuchaban cantar todo el tiempo, vio algunas ardillas a las que les dio un pastelillo que guardó en bolsa para cuando sintiera hambre más tarde. Siguió caminando más y más adentrándose a un sector que ya no conocía muy bien y en el que cada vez se hacía más espeso el bosque y por ende más oscuro. También el suelo estaba lleno de hierba que cada vez parecía volverse más alta, razón por la que ella nunca vio en qué momento pisó un hueco enorme y profundo tapado por hierba y musgo. Metió el pie allí y acto seguido solo sintió un terrible dolor que le hizo emitir un desgarrador grito por el daño infligido.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sasuke estaba galopando un rato con Susanoo y la estaban pasando en grande mientras corrían despreocupados por el campo, sintiendo la ligera llovizna. Pero entonces un grito los alertó de que algo malo sucedía y el caballo se detuvo en seco haciendo que Sasuke casi cayera al piso. Él enseguida trató de calmar al animal diciéndole palabras suaves.

—Tranquilo muchacho, tranquilo—empezó a pasar la mano por su lomo y lo instó a que fueran hacia el lugar donde se había escuchado el grito de una mujer. Cuando llegaron allí vieron a una joven llorando de dolor agarrando su pie. Sasuke se bajó de un salto del caballo y se acercó a ella. La chica lo miró extrañada un momento como si no comprendiera de donde había salido, para luego abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir al cruzar miradas con aquel gitano que anteriormente había visto. Ella no era demasiado presta a estar con chicos, a pesar de que podía hablar con los hombres en eventos de sociedad, pero era distinto hacerlo cuando se encontraba sola.

—Se ha lastimado, déjeme ver—le dijo mientras tomaba su tobillo para verlo.

—No hace falta, señor—respondió ella avergonzada, intentando apartarse lo más rápido de él, su contacto le ardía.

—Entonces me imagino que podrá levantarse sola—le dijo con su voz seria, para ver que hacía.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, y en verdad le dolía mucho el tobillo, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza que él la ayudara. Así que tercamente trató de levantarse, pero no pudo hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento por el dolor.

Sasuke la miró y soltó un suspiro, se notaba que no podía levantarse sola, de verdad que las mujeres podían llegar a ser todo un suplicio.

—No sea terca. No creo que pueda caminar, por lo que puedo ver que se ha torcido el tobillo—ella lo miró y luego apartó la mirada. —Déjeme ayudarla—la agarró por la cintura y la subió de un solo movimiento a su caballo, hablándole al animal como si fueran amigos.

Sasuke le advertía que se portara bien con la dama o no le daría su manzana esta noche, de postre. Luego se subió él, detrás de ella y echó a andar al caballo. Que estaba de lo más tranquilo mientras llevaba en su lomo a la peliazul.

—Disculpe, pero no creo esto sea...

—¿Buena idea? —terminó la frase por ella, haciendo que otro sonrojo surcara su rostro y asintiera.

—Bueno, la gente que nos vea pensará que nosotros...

—Hacemos un espectáculo, que no es decente—volvió a terminar por ella con voz desinteresada haciendo que se sonrojara aún más.

Ella lo miró con interés, en aquella ocasión no lo había visto del todo bien, pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca de verdad que se veía muy atractivo.

—¿Me pregunto si siempre es capaz de terminar las frases por otros? —susurró para ella misma, pero él la pudo oír perfectamente.

—Solo cuando yo sé que es lo que van a decir—le contestó haciendo que ella se ruborizara todavía más haciendo que se avergonzara totalmente, logrando que él esbozara una imperceptible sonrisa—no se preocupe, nadie va a decir nada porque yo solo estoy ayudando a una dama en apuros.

Ella lo volvió a mirar, sus ojos negros eran totalmente absorbente, había algo en su presencia que le hacía sentir cosas que jamás había experimentados. Los dos iban despacio, más que todo porque Sasuke no deseaba que ella sufriera ya que si el caballo trotaba, podría lastimar aún más su tobillo.

—¿De dónde viene? —preguntó él con ese tono desinteresado con el que le habló la primera vez.

—De lejos—respondió ella sin querer dar detalles de su vida, la verdad es que lo último que quería recordar ahora era toda su situación familiar.

—¿Y hace mucho que está en Konoha Manor?

Ella se quedó en silencio. Sabía que posiblemente él la consideraba una de esas chicas que no saben lo que quieren y deciden a último momento no casarse o de las que tienen intimidad con algún hombre para luego dañar su reputación y ser la vergüenza de su familia. Tristemente era lo que cualquiera pensaba de las jóvenes que llegaban allí, aunque por su tiempo en Konoha Manor podía decir que no todas eran así, incluida ella misma.

—Conozco a varias señoritas de Konoha Manor.

—Me lo puedo imaginar. Lo vi hace unos días cuando estábamos en una reunión al aire libre y algunas chicas lo saludaron—respondió.

—Yo también la vi—dijo sorprendiéndola.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre los dos y ella sintió el súbito deseo de esconderse y desaparecer, aunque él en ningún momento la agredió o hizo algún comentario sobre su estadía en Konoha Manor para avergonzarla.

—Yo sé lo que muchas personas dicen de las chicas que acuden a Konoha Manor, pero no todas son así, hay muy buenas chicas.

—Nadie ha dicho que usted o que sus compañeras lo sean—dijo él mirándola. —¿Siempre hace suposiciones sin fundamento? —preguntó sonrojándola.

—No—contestó rápidamente avergonzada y miró hacia adelante—es solo que sé lo que la gente piensa de las personas que van a Konoha Manor.

El miró su postura encorvada y como jugaba con sus dedos, y por alguna extraña razón se le hacía realmente tierna.

—Yo solo sé que todos tenemos situaciones en nuestra vida y que allí solo van para aprender a superarlos. El motivo por el cual esté alguien allí no es de mi incumbencia.

Ella lo miró con interés y sorpresa, por lo visto su corazonada había sido verdad, él no parecía de aquello galanes, aunque ella tampoco era como si tuviese la máxima experiencia con el género masculino, por lo que todo eran simples especulaciones.

—¿Conoce bien el sitio? —preguntó curiosa mientras lo miraba con sus perlados ojos.

—He estado allí varias veces. Conozco a la señorita Yuuhi, una excelente persona y también a algunos de los trabajadores.

—¿Usted vive por aquí?

—Vivo en esta propiedad de al lado—le señaló hacia donde ella había caído—debo decir que tiene mucha suerte. Este lugar es muy tranquilo y es ideal para pasear, pero no mucha gente viene por aquí. Yo suelo venir a pasear a los caballos y porque hay algunas bayas que ellos adoran comer—y, como si le hubiera preguntado al caballo que iba feliz disfrutando del tranquilo paseo este relinchó para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con el azabache.

Unos minutos después llegaron a Konoha Manor y él la ayudó a bajar. Los dos quedaron con los rostros muy cerca y ella pudo ver que tenía el cabello y los ojos más negros que jamás había visto, lo que le daba un cierto aspecto serio y peligroso, pero que en el fondo se podía entrever soledad.

—Bueno, creo que hasta aquí llegamos—le dijo mientras la ayudaba a estabilizarse. Lanzó un silbido y un hombre que había visto varias veces en la propiedad llegó corriendo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el hombre.

—La señorita se cayó mientras daba un paseo. ¿Podría ayudarla a entrar, por favor?

—Por supuesto apóyese en mi señorita.

Hinata así lo hizo y miró a Sasuke que estaba subiendo a caballo a punto de irse, por lo que tomando un poco de valor le habló—Disculpe mi mala educación, hemos estado hablando todo el camino, además de haberme ayudado y yo no le pregunté su nombre—él se volteó y posó su intensa mirada en ella logrando que nuevamente su corazón latiera.

—Soy Sasuke, Sauke Tokomi.

—Muchas gracias por su amabilidad, señor Tokomi. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga.

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza—mucho gusto señorita Hinara—lo pronunció un poco raro— espero que nos volvamos a ver—luego de eso salió de la propiedad galopando en su enorme caballo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hinata se levantó esa mañana con algo de incomodidad, pero ya no le dolía tanto el tobillo. Ese día no tenía ganas de ir a cita con la señora Terumi y escuchar sus temas de comportamientos y de la urgente necesidad de no caer en el irrespeto de las normas sociales.

El día anterior había estado lleno de sorpresas agradables y desagradables. Agradables como su misterioso salvador, que era un hombre demasiado apuesto, y cosas desagradables como ese tobillo hinchado. Apenas entró a la casa, Shion, que era una compañera muy agradable, pero de lo más imprudente, había corrido gritando que ella se había hecho daño, que por favor llamaran enseguida a un doctor y la señora Shansho había salido corriendo a hacerlo con el rostro pálido del susto.

Después de eso el doctor le mandó reposo y ella se quedó en la cama todo el resto del día, pero a pesar de que tenía un buen libro, no pudo concentrarse porque solo veía a ese hombre misterioso de aspecto salvaje, haciendo que de vez en cuando su rostro pareciera un tomate.

Alguien tocó la puerta en ese momento—adelante—dijo. Era una doncella que venía a traerle el desayuno.

—Buenos días, señorita.

—Buenos días Mary—respondió Hinata con una amable sonrisa.

—¿Cómo amaneció esta mañana?

—Creo que un poco mejor del tobillo, pero todavía duele un poco.

—No debería estar de pie—le dijo colocando la bandeja en la mesita que estaba cerca de la cama— la señorita Yuuhi dijo que era mejor que descansara el día de hoy, así que no hay necesidad de que baje.

—Entonces me quedaré un poco más en cama, pero más tarde me gustaría salir al jardín. No me importa si tengo que estar sentada, pero me encantaría respirar un poco el aire—pidió amablemente.

—Si gusta la puedo acompañar. Hace un día bellísimo.

—Está bien, nos vemos más tarde para tomar un poco de aire—la miró con gratitud. Mary era una buena chica, aunque un tanto entrometida.

La chica asintió y luego salió de la habitación, pero casi enseguida se devolvió—no sé dónde tengo la cabeza— se quejó — esta mañana ha venido Sasuke, el trabajador de la propiedad contigua preguntando por usted.

Hinata se sorprendió por su gesto, después de todo, no había necesidad de ir hasta allí a preguntar por una desconocida.

—¿Qué dijo? — le preguntó con interés a la doncella.

—Vino a preguntar por su salud, me enteré de que fue él quien la trajo ayer— la miro con diversión.

—Sí, el señor Tokomi fue muy amable al traerme— le dijo con tono serio al ver que la chica ya se estaba haciendo seguramente ideas en la cabeza, acostumbrada a escuchar que varias de las jóvenes que estaban en la casa se veían a escondidas con él.

—Yo lo veo muy interesado en su salud— sonrío. —¿Quiere que le diga algo?

—Si lo ves nuevamente, por favor dale las gracias por su interés y hazle saber que ya me siento mejor.

—Sí, señorita— hizo una pequeña inclinación y salió.

Pero ese día, ya más tarde, prefirió no ir a ningún lado porque, aunque estaba mejor, dolía un poco afirmar el pie y el doctor había aconsejado reposo para no inflamar más el tobillo. Todo el día no hizo más que leer y estuvo muy visitada por sus compañeras que se dedicaron a distraerla. Sin embargo, un leve sentimiento de decepción llegó a ella cuando pensó en que no vería al gitano misterioso.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, Mi amor gitano, que es el primer libro de la saga Amores imposibles. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me ha robado el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta vez no es una adaptación en toda la palabra ya que ha habido partes que he reescrito, por lo que puede cambiar un poco, pero seguirá el mismo rumbo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**EL CHICO DE OJOS NEGROS**

Sasuke regresó a casa y llevó a Susanoo a las caballerizas donde lo esperaba su amiga Izanami. Después se fue a comer algo a la casa y se encontró con Tazuna.

—Te has demorado esta vez. ¿Qué te retuvo tanto tiempo? Kakashi ha llegado hace una hora y preguntó por ti.

—Que bien que por fin haya llegado, tengo algunas cosas que hablar con él. Estuve con Susanoo de paseo y luego escuchamos un grito de un animal, que resultó no serlo al final.

—¿Entonces de que se trataba?

—Era una joven que estaba en problemas. Parece que estaba paseando y se dobló el tobillo—dijo con una ladina sonrisa.

—Vaya hijo, ¿y esa sonrisa? Tú nuncas sonries—puntualizó el mayor. —¿Eran tan bonita? —preguntó intrigado.

—Bueno, supongo que no está mal—dijo con desinterés.

—Ya veo que te impresionó—Tazuna lo miró divertido—Tú nunca hablas de ninguna—dijo el mayor. —Pero lo que no entiendo es qué diablos hacía por aquí. El pueblo está bastante lejos. ¿Es de por aquí verdad?

Sasuke suspiró—no lo es, venía de Konoha Manor.

El mayor lo miró serio, Sasuke iba muchas veces a ese lugar, pero porque conocía a la dueña, más nunca se había liado con alguna de las señoritas de aquel lugar. Todas era damas de alta alcurnia, aunque el chico fuera tan atractivo no tenía oportunidad.

—Oh...muchacho, eso sí que está mal. Ya sabes cómo es de celosa con sus invitadas la señorita Kurenai, sin hablar de que no son precisamente corderitos, las jóvenes que terminan allí.

—Tsk, no me salgas con eso, sabes muy bien que detesto los prejuicios y eso que haces es terrible. Esas chicas son solo víctimas de esa sociedad en la que tuvieron la mala suerte de nacer, donde tratan a las mujeres como seres ignorantes y no como personas inteligentes que son capaces de hacer lo mismo que los hombres y hasta mejor. Conocí una mujer en Londres que era el mejor sastre que he conocido. Ningún hombre hacía un traje a la medida como aquella mujer. Le cosía a toda la gente de la nobleza, pero todo el negocio estaba a nombre de su hermano y él era quien se ganaba los elogios cuando no sabía manejar ni una aguja, mientras ella era la que se mataba de sol a sol haciendo el trabajo.

—Tazuna se echó a reír—Dios todo poderoso ¿Quién me iba a decir que, en los últimos días de mi vida, encontraría a un feminista?

—No es eso, lo que sucede es que los prejuicios son lo peor que hay en el mundo. Yo los he vivido en carne propia y no se lo deseo a nadie—dijo con una actitud sombría.

—Es verdad, no recordaba todo lo que has tenido que pasar por culpa de la discriminación de la gente.

Esa noche, mientras estaba en su habitación disponiéndose a dormir, pensó en Hinata y su hermoso rostro de ojos perlas con espesas pestañas que caían como cascada sobre sus mejillas; en verdad era preciosa; mejillas sonrosadas, nariz respingona y boca en forma de corazón. Una típica belleza japonesa con rostro de Ángel y no solo en el exterior, irradiaba inocencia y dulzura por cada poro de su ser, que contrarrestaba totalmente con ese cuerpo que, aunque no había podido apreciar del todo, se notaba que tenía muchas curvas.

Una sonrisa se formó en su boca recordando su incomodidad al estar en un caballo tan cerca de él. Le gustaría verla de nuevo, pero a leguas se notaba que era una joven de buena familia y una mujer como esa, no hacía nada al lado de alguien como él. Los gadjos solían ver a los gitanos como escoria, para ellos su gente era algo peor que la basura.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke ya estaba en pie a las 5 de la mañana, cuando se encontró en las caballerizas con Kakashi, el dueño de la propiedad.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, amigo. ¿Como van las cosas por aquí?

—Muy bien. Ya Susanoo está más que listo para las carreras.

—Esas palabras son melodía para mis oídos.

Sasuke soltó una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

—Pero, ¿sabes de que me he dado cuenta? —dijo Kakashi intentando parecer interesante. —Creo que Izanami está más que lista para que Susanoo se case con ella—dijo con sorna.

Sasuke lo miró y alzó una ceja incrédulo por lo que su jefe acaba de decir—Por Dios, hombre. Eres un romántico empedernido. Susanoo es un soltero eterno, él solo aprovecha la ocasión, como yo.

Kakashi miró a Susanoo, él no creía eso, tanto el caballo como la yegua parecía más que dispuestos. —¿Y tú qué? —preguntó el peliblanco.

—¿Yo qué?

—Sí, yo sé que dices que no crees en el amor, pero Tazuna me comentó que ayer te impresionaste con una señorita—dijo el mayor haciendo que el pelinegro chasqueara la lengua. No le iba a volver a decir nada al viejo.

—Solo dije que no estaba mal.

—Eso es mucho para ti—opinó Kakashi. —Sabes, es muy probable que una señorita de alta sociedad no te haga mucho caso, pero inténtalo, uno nunca sabe donde se puede esconder el amor verdadero. Sino luego te arrepientes para siempre por perderlo—dijo rememorando a su antiguo amor.

Pero, de alguna manera esas palabras habían calado profundas en el alma del Tokomi, tal vez podía intentar acercarse un poco a Hinata.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ya cuando había pasado un tiempo prudente de tres días de reposo, Hinata salió a sus actividades y luego se fue en compañía de una amiga a caminar muy cerca de allí.

—¿Cómo te has sentido aquí Hinata? —le preguntó su amiga que en ese momento se había subido el vestido dejando al aire libre sus largas piernas porque sentía calor.

—Shion, ten cuidado, si te ve la señorita Terumi, le dará un sofoco.

—Oh Hina, no seas aburrida, aquí nadie nos verá y los jardineros están por el otro lado trabajando. Además, tengo mucho calor y la señorita Terumi puede enseñar decoro, pero estoy segura de que con este calor que hace hoy, estará en su habitación haciendo lo mismo que yo.

Las dos echaron a reír.

—Bueno, y no me has contestado ¿Cómo te has sentido aquí?

Pero cuando en ese momento la peliazul se disponía a responder escucharon algo.

—¿Y ese ruido? —Shion se puso nerviosa.

—No lo sé, parece que alguien se aproxima—le señaló el vestido que tenía subido hasta los muslos—tápate por favor—pidió la ojiperla.

Shion entonces se cubrió las piernas rápidamente. Una cabeza oscura salió entre los árboles y vieron a Sasuke que se acercó a ellas.

—Buenas tardes, señoritas.

—Buenas tardes, señor Tokomi—dijeron al unísono.

—¿Sasuke como has estado? Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí—le dijo Shion con mucha familiaridad.

—Señorita Moryo, que gusto verla acompañando a la señorita Hyuga.

—Dime solo Shion, y en cuanto a acompañar a mi amiga tenía que hacerlo, la pobre está delicada de su tobillo. Pero bueno, creo que eso tú lo sabes mejor que yo, tú la ayudaste—dijo la rubia.

Él no respondió—solo miró a Hinata, que se veía hermosa con ese vestido de color verde claro con flores. Tenía esta vez el cabello más suelto que la primera vez que la vio y los rayos del sol lo tocaban delicadamente haciendo que hermosos reflejos azulados se vieran en la mata de largo cabello negro.

—¿Como ha estado señor Tokomi? ¿Vino con su enorme amigo? —preguntó ella, ya que Susanoo le había perecido muy lindo.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias—le respondió. —Hoy no he podido traer a Susanoo, pero créame que le ha caído usted muy bien.

Ella le sonrió y él quedó deslumbrado ante la belleza de su rostro con tan simple gesto. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento y pareció que en ese momento solo estaban ellos dos. Gracias a Dios su amiga Shion estaba allí y comenzó a toser disimuladamente, cosa que la hizo reaccionar, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, no entendía porque parecía que su cuerpo actuaba solo cada vez que veía a aquel hombre.

—¿Que lo trae por aquí?

—Estaba hablando con la directora y quise venir a ver como seguía usted. La señora Shansho me ha dicho dónde encontrarlas.

—Yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así que los dejo para que hablen—comentó Shion

Hinata le abrió los ojos a Shion para que no la dejara sola con él, además era mal visto quedarse a solas con un hombre y mucho más si estaba en un lugar alejado de la escuela, además de que si no hubiera sido por ella hace unos segundos…

—No se preocupe señorita Moryo, solo pasaba por un corto momento, pero ya debo regresar a mis obligaciones. Me dio mucho gusto ver que está mejorando, señorita Hyuga.

—Gracias—trató de no darle demasiada importancia porque sentía la mirada de su amiga taladrándola.

Cuando él se fue ella empezó a reír—Por Dios, ¿no es demasiado guapo?

—No me he fijado, la verdad—respondió Hinata entrecortadamente y con las mejillas aún más rojas.

—Sí, claro, y yo soy una santa paloma—respondió ella sin creerle una palabra.

Shion y Hinata compartían una situación bastante parecida, pero la de la rubia era todavía peor, porque además de no amar a su prometido, ella estaba enamorada de un trabajador de su pueblo, Naruto Uzumaki, a quien su padre le había prohibido verle de cualquier manera.

Por su parte Hinata no había dejado de pensar en Sasuke. ¿Por qué diablos no dejaba de verlo en sueños? Ya estaba haciendo que no pudiera dormir bien, y eso la tenía de mal humor últimamente.

—¡Hinata! Tengo algo que contarte—llegó corriendo a su habitación Shion.

—¿No se supone que hay que tocar primero? —preguntó molesta a su amiga.

Shion la miró apenada

—Lo...siento, no quería molestar—se dispuso a irse.

—¡No!, no te vayas Shion, perdóname. No sé qué me pasa, tal vez es la falta de descanso que me tiene con un humor terrible. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

Ella no supo que contestar a eso. Si le decía que era por Sasuke, su amiga no dejaría de bromear a costa suya todo el tiempo y conociéndola como lo había aprendido a hacer últimamente, soltaría un comentario imprudente y quedaría expuesta delante de todo el mundo. —Solo ando preocupada por mi padre.

—¿No has sabido de él en un tiempo, verdad?

—Sí, él siempre ha sido un hombre muy ocupado pero eso no deja de molestarme.

—Bueno, entonces con más razón podemos hacer algo al respecto. Si quieres saber de tu padre y otras cosas, podemos ir a un sitio que conozco muy cerca de aquí donde se están quedando unas caravanas de gitanos y hay una mujer que es muy buena leyendo la mano.

—¿Leyendo la mano? —la miró extrañada.

—¿No sabes lo que es? —su amiga no podía creer que Hinata jamás hubiera escuchado de las gitanas que hablaban del destino—ella predice tu futuro, te habla de tu destino y de las personas sobre las que tú quieras preguntar.

—No sabía sobre alguien que pudiera hacer algo así—le dijo sintiendo curiosidad— ¿Y están muy cerca de aquí?

Su amiga sonrió a solo unos kilómetros, podremos ir caminando.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Las dos se escondieron de la señora Shansho y salieron corriendo hacía el bosque cercano, fueron a donde se encontraban las caravanas y allí encontraron a la mujer que les leería el futuro. Ella las miró de pies a cabeza—Han venido porque quieren que les lea la palma de la mano.

Ambas asintieron.

—Entra tu primero—le dijo a Shion con la que se demoró una media hora. Al salir su amiga, la mujer le dijo a Hinata que ella seguía, pero Shion tan miedosa como siempre, le dijo que, si con ella se demoraba también media hora, muy seguramente las pillarían en Konoha Manor y se formaría algún problema.

—¿Tienes inconveniente en volver sola?

—No, creo que no...—pero la verdad era que no estaba muy segura de hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, son apenas las cuatro de la tarde, cuando te devuelvas no serán más de las cinco y en media hora llegarás allí.

—Está bien, vete—le dijo a Shion un poco nerviosa, ya que ella era quien la había metido en ese lío para luego dejarla tirada.

La mujer la hizo entrar a su carromato que por cierto la sorprendió. Era como una especie de casa, pero muy pequeña, por lo cual ella lo tenía todo muy bien organizado. Tenía una pequeña cocina, al fondo. Todo estaba separado solo por cortinas transparentes bordadas en piedras brillantes. Y había una pequeña salita en la que tenía una mesa con dos sillas, allí fue donde le dijo que se sentara.

—Dame tu mano—le señaló la mano derecha.

Hinata se la dio sin vacilar.

—Ummm, tienes una línea de vida muy larga.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —preguntó interesada.

—Que vivirás muchos años. Aunque, —cerró los ojos un momento—Ummmm...también puedo ver que serás una buena madre y tendrás por lo que veo, tres niños.

Ella sonrió, le gustaban los niños y siempre se dijo que si se casaba con un buen hombre al que amara, le gustaría tener una familia grande. Más, de solo imaginarse a ella con Jinin la idea no le parecía tan atractiva. Aunque claro, igual amaría con todo su corazón a sus pequeños.

—Veo un hombre... ¡no! —exclamó—De hecho, veo dos hombres en tu vida. Uno es alto, un poco desgarbado, con un aura turbia, bastante oscura, que solo desea tu cuerpo, pero no te ama. El otro es ...ummmm.

Hinata se impacientaba mucho ¿Qué quería decir con esos Ummmm, que decía a cada rato?

—El otro es fuerte, gallardo, valiente, es tu alma gemela y si no me equivoco ya lo has conocido. Sus almas son muy viejas, de siglos atrás y siempre que vienen a una nueva vida intentan acercarse, pero no han tenido mucha suerte hasta ahora. En esta vida ustedes dos se han encontrado por fin y su destino está escrito.

—¿Ya lo conozco? No lo creo—dijo Hinata, sonrojándose, porque al único otro hombre que había conocido era el gitano.

—Te aseguro que ya lo has visto y él te ha visto a ti.

Aquello hizo latir el corazón de la peliazul, por lo que la mujer daba a entender a él ella tampoco le era indiferente.

—¿Has conocido algún hombre últimamente verdad?

—Tal vez, pero no creo que seamos el uno para el otro, somos muy diferentes en todo sentido. Además, no creo que me mire de esa manera, debo ser una cría ante sus ojos—dijo al recordar como hablaba con Shion y como lo hacía con ella.

—Mujer, eso no importa cuando se trata de un alma gemela. Estoy segura de que has sentido la atracción que hay entre los dos desde el primer momento en que se han visto.

Eso era cierto, no podía negarlo, pero tampoco se lo diría a aquella mujer que acababa de conocer, se moriría de vergüenza.

—No sabría decirlo.

La mujer la miró de una forma, como si pudiera ver a través de ella hasta que la hizo sentir incómoda. Después de eso ella no siguió tocando el tema y le habló de su padre y de su salud. También le dijo que su madre siempre la cuidaba desde lejos y que ella se parecía mucho en su carácter.

—Un rato después, se detuvo y dejó de hablar, se levantó y le extendió su mano —ahora es tiempo de pagar y de que te vayas, es más tarde de lo que imaginé y se está poniendo oscuro.

Hinata tampoco se había percatado de eso y enseguida le pagó a la mujer y salió corriendo del carromato. Pero cuando tomó su capa y se dirigía al bosque, una mano la tomó del brazo y ella gritó asustada.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, Mi amor gitano, que es el primer libro de la saga Amores imposibles. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me ha robado el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta vez no es una adaptación en toda la palabra ya que ha habido partes que he reescrito, por lo que puede cambiar un poco, pero seguirá el mismo rumbo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**UN ENCUENTRO CASUAL**

Sasuke miraba la cara completamente pálida de Hinata y pensó que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

—¡Señor Tokomi! —dijo Hinata al reconocerlo. —Casi me ha matado del susto, creí que era un ladrón—dijo ella tranquilizándose un poco.

—¿Qué hace usted por aquí y a estas horas?

—Yo solo estaba mirando las cosas que venden, pero se me hizo tarde.

Él no le creyó ni por un momento— ¿Qué dirá la directora si se da cuenta de que no está?

—Por eso mismo debo irme ya—pero antes de que se fuera él volvió a tomarla del brazo.

—No dejaré que vaya sola por ahí. Es muy peligroso ir por ese bosque a esa hora.

—Pero yo tengo que irme, no puedo dejar que vean que no estoy allí.

—No lo hará. Deja que yo te lleve.

Hinata pensó que tal vez fuera lo mejor. No era prudente ir por allí a esas horas y por algún motivo que no terminaba de entender, además confiaba en él, posiblemente el problema estaba en ella y en lo que le acababa de decir la gitana. Pero rápidamente desechó aquellas ideas.

Entonces, despertándola de sus cavilaciones él le ofreció su brazo y ella un poco nerviosa lo tomó.

—¿Le gusta el mundo gitano?

—La verdad es que es la primera vez que vengo a un lugar así—lo miró intrigada, sabía que posiblemente todo se debía a las palabras de la mujer y que detrás de lo que había dicho Sasuke no había ningún doble sentido, pero aún así sentía los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

—Como la vi aquí, me imaginé que le gustaban los gitanos—dijo él haciendo que ella se sonrojase, no iba muy desencaminado.

—Como le dije antes no los conocía mucho, y quise venir a conocer un poco de su cultura. La verdad es que es muy interesante.

—Quise decir, que pensé que le caían bien los gitanos, no a todo el mundo le agradamos. Por si no lo sabía, yo soy uno.

Ella lo miró y pudo entrever de nuevo esa aura de soledad en sus ojos negros, haciendo que su pecho se oprimiera, le dolía verlo así.

—Yo no me fijo en eso. Tal vez no comparta su gusto por la vida nómada, pero no tengo porque odiarlos, son personas, como yo y como todos. Algo diferente no tiene porqué ser malo. Muchas veces las cosas más maravillosas son así—dijo ella.

—¿Entonces no me ve a mí como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo escandalizada. —Aunque tampoco lo conozco para decir que es la mejor persona del mundo, creo que es una buena persona, después de todo no muchos se pararían a ayudar a otros. Y usted ya lo ha hecho dos veces conmigo. Lo que me recuerda que ni siquiera se lo he podido agradecer como es debido—dijo apenada haciendo que él sonriera ladinamente.

—¿Eso tiene solución le gustaría ir de paseo mañana conmigo, Susanoo y Izanami?

—¿Izanami? —le preguntó atragantándose con ese último nombre, ya que era el de una mujer. Haciendo que mil suposiciones inundaran su mente.

—Sí, es una hermosa yegua pintada que viene directamente de América.

—Oh, ya veo—dijo avergonzada por las ideas que se había hecho. Además, no era cosa suya que el pelinegro tuviera novia o no.

—¿Pensó que era una dama? —dijo un tanto fanforrón haciendo que ella se sonrojara. —Supongo que ha escuchado que tengo suerte con las damas.

—Es difícil no hacerlo cuando en todo lado escucho cosas de usted. Pero yo mayormente no trato de hacerme ideas preconcebidas—dijo. —Pero… ¿es cierto? ¿Tiene suerte con las damas? —preguntó un poco avergonzada y volviendo a jugar con sus dedos, algo que le parecía muy tierno a Sasuke.

—Pues entonces lo mejor es que me conozcas y así podrá decir como soy verdaderamente.

Un poco avergonzada de hacia donde se dirigía la conversación decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema— ¿Conocía usted a ese grupo de gitanos?

—Sí, ellos conocieron a mi abuela y también a mi madre.

—¿Ellas viven todavía?

—Ya no. Mi madre murió cuando era un bebé y mi abuela me crío, pero murió tiempo después.

Ella bajó la mirada — lo siento mucho, no debí.

—No importa, fue hace mucho.

—Pero es algo que nunca se olvida. Sé lo difícil que es perder una madre—dijo con tono triste.

La forma en que lo dijo despertó la curiosidad de Sasuke — ¿Usted también perdió a su madre?

—Sí, hace tiempo, era muy pequeña, pero sentí mucho su ausencia... —su semblante se tornó triste — aún lo hago.

Sasuke no pude evitarlo y se detuvo para verla directamente y acariciar su rostro

—Estoy seguro de que ella no ha dejado de protegerla ni un minuto.

—A veces es duro estar tan sola—en el momento en que lo dijo se avergonzó. Ella no debía decirle esas cosas a un completo desconocido, pero de alguna manera se sentía a gusto con el morocho, le hacía sentir de una manera que nadie nunca había conseguido.

—La soledad no siempre es mala—siguió acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. —Yo siempre he estado solo de una forma u otra y nunca he deseado que eso cambie...hasta hace poco—su tono se hizo más ronco y tomó sus manos.

Hinata tembló, no supo si de frío o por la intensidad con la que sus ojos la miraban. El bosque ya había oscurecido pero la luna llena los acariciaba a ambos con su luz. Sasuke se acercó un poco, dando tiempo a que ella se alejara y Hinata pensó en intentarlo, pero su cuerpo no cooperaba. Él seguía mirándola; su delicada mandíbula sus mejillas sonrojadas, su boca de labios carnosos que lo llamaban. Bajo la mirada hasta su boca y reclamó sus labios.

Fue increíble, jamás un hombre la había besado y sabía que si lo hubieran hecho no habría sido de esa forma tan embriagadora, tan apasionada. Pero el momento se interrumpió por el ulular de un búho que la asustó y ella se alejó de Sasuke como si fuera una llama ardiente y se hubiera quemado.

—No quiero que piense que soy una de esas mujeres que va besándose con cuánto hombre se me cruza en el camino. ¡Fue mi primer beso! —dijo nerviosa y totalmente sonrojada haciendo que el sonriera de verdad.

—Yo no creo eso, Hinara. Jamás pensaría algo así, ni de ti, ni de nadie—dijo poniendola todavía mas roja al escuchar como la había llamado por su nombre, aunque estaba mal pronunciado.

—Mi nombre se pronuncia Hinata, no Hinara— le dijo para luego levantarse de allí, tenía ganas de meterse en un pozo y no salir por la vergüenza que sentía, le acaba de decir que él había sido su primer beso.

—Hinata, espera—esta vez sí lo pronunció bien.

Pero ella no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo. Ese hombre era peligroso y algo muy dentro de ella se lo decía a gritos, sentía que si seguía a su lado no habría vuelta atrás. De repente sintió que la agarraba por la cintura y ella comenzó a forcejear —déjeme por favor, no me toque.

—Eso no lo decías hace poco—dijo con autosuficiencia—tranquilízate— la presionó contra él —Si te vas, sólo vas a perderte.

—¡Por favor solo déjeme! — gritó y salió corriendo, pero Sasuke, todo el tiempo fue detrás de ella, mientras se decía mentalmente que era una loca, aunque al mismo tiempo le divertía su vehemencia y esa rebeldía que veía en sus ojos. La linda florecita de buena cuna tenía garras como una gata. Todo el tiempo la siguió y cuando la vio entrar de manera furtiva a la casa y supo que estaba a salvo, siguió su camino con una sonrisa en la boca.

La mañana siguiente se quedó esperando que Hinata llegara, pero nunca lo hizo.

Pasaron los días y no la veía por ningún lado. Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba evadiendo, de manera que ideó un plan para verla, aunque afortunadamente días después no necesitó hacer nada, pues las cosas se dieron solas. Ella estaba paseando por el lago cercano a la casa y él estaba con Susanoo, que al verla se acercó sin necesidad de que él hiciera nada.

—Buenas tardes, Hinata—la llamó por su nombre solo para ver su reacción y ella no lo defraudó. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron pareciendo dos tomates maduros y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, haciendo que él volviera a sonreír, le encantaba verla así.

—No me llame así, por favor—dijo en voz baja.

—Veo que su humor no ha mejorado, en estos días—le dijo sin esperar que ella respondiera—vio que ella miraba al caballo con cierta curiosas, como deseando acariciarlo, mientras Susanoo parecía querer acercarse más. Si no supiera que era imposible, pensaría que ese caballo estaba flechado por ella.

—Te gustaría... perdón, ¿le gustaría dar un paseo, señorita Hyuga?

En ese momento antes de que ella dijera algo, llegó corriendo Shion, —Hinata—dijo casi sin aliento —el doctor Yakushi te está buscando.

La peliazul no tenía ni ganas de hablar con el doctor, la última vez que lo había hecho le había hablado durante tres horas seguidas sobre que a veces los matrimonios no empiezan con amor y cosas que ella no concordaba. Si no fuera imposible, hubiera dicho que aquel hombre había sido contratado por su padre para que ella aceptara casarse con Jinin.

—¿Qué vas hacer? Yo lo vi decirle a la señora Shansho que te buscara y ella no demora en venir para acá.

Hinata miró para todos lados sin saber qué hacer y luego vio a Sasuke—¿Su propuesta de dar un paseo sigue en pie, señor Tokomi? —preguntó un poco desesperada, de verdad que no quería hablar con el doctor.

—Por supuesto, señorita Hyuga—evitó reírse y la ayudó a subir a Susanoo que estaba muy tranquilo. Sasuke decidió no subir con ella por estar frente a Shion. No quería que se viera mal y generará comentarios. Cuando ya iban varios metros adelante, ella vio que se dirigían a la propiedad vecina.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Quiero que conozcas a Izanami.

—¿No le dará problema llevar a alguien desconocido a ver los caballos? —dijo preocupada porque se metiera en problemas con su jefe.

—En lo absoluto. Esta propiedad no es mía, pero en cuanto a los caballos, mando yo—dijo mirándola directamente. Se acercaron a las caballerizas y la ayudó a bajarse de Susanoo.

Hinata observó varias pesebreras habitadas con diferentes caballos; uno blanco con manchas de color café, y una yegua cuya piel era blanca moteada que la miraba con curiosidad. Por último, llegaron donde estaba una yegua pintada que miraba atenta. Era preciosa, de cuello largo y figura estilizada con patas enormes. Sus manchas eran grandes y tenía una en especial, que cubría casi la mitad de su cara.

—Es preciosa—dijo en voz baja.

—Ella es Izanami, una chica con mucho carácter, pero extremadamente dulce.

—Hola Izanami—tocó su cabeza suavemente y fue rodando su mano por su cuello y luego su lomo.

—Parece que le agradas.

—Hinata sonrió— y a mí también me gusta mucho ella.

—¿Quieres cabalgar a Izanami mientras yo lo hago con Susanoo?

—Oh por Dios, no podría—su rostro palideció.

—¿Por qué no? Te aseguro que Izanami es muy dócil y no corre riesgo alguno. Además, estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

Hinata estaba insegura, pero accedió. Ambos se fueron a cabalgar aprovechando la hermosa tarde y él le mostró sitios preciosos de la propiedad, haciendo que ella se distrajera y no pensara que dentro de poco tendría que volver a su hogar y casarse con un hombre que detestaba.

—¿Estás bien?

—No va a dejar de hablarme con esa familiaridad ¿verdad? —le preguntó un tanto avergonzada.

—No, y me gustaría mucho que hablará conmigo como si fuéramos amigos —comentó viendo las ruinas de una iglesia y haciendo que se detuvieran los caballos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, Mi amor gitano, que es el primer libro de la saga Amores imposibles. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me ha robado el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta vez no es una adaptación en toda la palabra ya que ha habido partes que he reescrito, por lo que puede cambiar un poco, pero seguirá el mismo rumbo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Los dos se fueron juntos cabalgando, mirando las hermosas colinas, el verde perfecto de la vegetación en toda la propiedad. Estuvieron mucho rato divirtiéndose hablando cuando de repente a lo lejos divisaron una iglesia en ruinas.

—¿Este es el lugar que querías mostrarme?

—Te va a encantar—la emoción podía sentirse en su voz, a pesar de la inexpresión de su cara. La ayudó a bajar de su caballo y le ofreció la mano para llevarla un poco más cerca al sitio que quería mostrarle.

—Esto es realmente precioso—ella estaba encantada con la antigua edificación. Aun cuando estaba en ruinas era preciosa.

Fueron entrando poco a poco por varios pasadizos hasta que llegaron a una especie de túnel que tenía incrustados en la pared cuadros hechos en mosaico mostrando rostros y figuras. Ella quedó maravillada.

—Aparentemente aquí encontraron hace más de treinta años un tesoro que perteneció a los antiguos anglosajones.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—Parece que sí y también es cierto que al antiguo dueño de esta propiedad le pagaron muy bien por ese tesoro que luego llevaron a los museos haciendo que él se volviera muy rico, pero también se volvió loco gastando ese dinero hasta que no quedó nada y le tocó vender esta propiedad.

—Qué pena, es terrible perder el norte de esa manera por volverse loco con el dinero.

—Los gadjos siempre tienen problemas con el dinero.

—¿Gadjos? —preguntó ella al no comprender la palabra que él había utilizado.

Él miró y sonrió ladinamente—gadjos es un término gitano para los que no son de nuestra raza—camino un poco más hacia delante y siguió mostrándole otros mosaicos, pero después de un rato los dos se quedaron callados y ella sintió la mirada penetrante de sus ojos negros. Lo volteó a mirar— ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Te estoy mirando—levantó la mano y la llevó a su delicado cuello—tu piel es tan suave...

Hinata se ruborizo.

—Y tus ojos, son los más hermosos que he visto. Es un color gris, pero de cerca tienen destellos violetas. Son unos ojos muy difíciles de olvidar—ella estaba hipnotizada por el tono suave de su voz—cada vez que pase por el jardín de violetas, me acordaré de ti.

—Bueno...creo que cada vez que yo también vea las violetas, me acordaré de ti—sonrió.

—Hinata me gustas, yo realmente no sé lo que me pasa contigo, pero estoy seguro de que si me gustarás más, podrías matarme inesperadamente—capturó sus labios, esta vez con ardor. Sus labios inocentes estaban temblorosos mientras ella se tensaba bajo su posesión tratando de protestar, pero su mente le ganó a su corazón y empezó a corresponder sus besos aferrándose con fuerza a sus hombros y subiendo sus manos a su largo cabello negro.

Su lengua comenzó a empujar cómo pidiendo permiso para entrar y entonces ella entreabrió sus labios para él, dejándola explorar su boca profundamente. Este era un beso muy distinto del que le había dado aquella noche en el bosque. En ningún momento había introducido su lengua volviendo ese acto tan íntimo.

Hinata se dejó llevar y al poco tiempo intento seguir lo que él hacía, así que con su propia lengua empezó a corresponderle. Atrapada en el placer que le daba su boca, ella apenas notó los dedos impacientes de Sasuke que iban tocando el escote de su vestido soltando las ataduras y bajando por los hombres. Se apartó de él inmediatamente y lo miró entre furiosa y asustada. Fue allí cuando sintió el viento frío tocando sus pechos desnudos completamente expuestos a la mirada de él pero en lugar de darle una bofetada ella lo miro directamente a los ojos viendo cómo ardían de deseo.

Nuevamente se acercó a ella y la besó al tiempo que tocaba sus pechos tocando delicadamente la parte inferior de sus senos que se sentían vivos haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran de puro deseo. Entonces sintió que sus manos tocaban delicadamente las puntas de sus pechos con caricias delicadas que llevaban fuego a cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Eres la criatura más exquisita que he conocido—le dijo bajando su cabeza hasta sus pechos haciendo que ella gritara ante la sorpresa. Pero él no se detuvo y siguió acariciando, probando, mordiendo suavemente sus pechos.

Uno de los caballos pareció asustarse por algo y relinchó. Sasuke inmediatamente se detuvo, dejándola en una nube de ardor y confusión.

—Algo ha asustado a los caballos—dijo con voz ronca— tal vez son gente del pueblo que viene por aquí, pero prefiero no arriesgarme a que nos vean juntos. Ella volvió a arreglarse el vestido avergonzada por su comportamiento, nunca pensó que sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Sasuke tomó su barbilla y alzó su rostro —se que te sientes avergonzada pero no debes. Para mí esto ha sido genial, Hinata.

—No sé cómo explicar mi comportamiento—decía con las mejillas sonrojadas, queriendo ocultar su rostro.

—Y no tienes por qué hacerlo. Los dos nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro y nada más.

Ella se veía desolada—No sé lo que me ha pasado.

—No, por favor, Hinata, no digas eso. No fue mi intención entristecerte de ese modo.

—No lo haces—y era verdad lo que decía, ella no se sentía mal con él, sino con ella misma y su respuesta a él. —Creo que es mejor que me vaya a casa.

Sasuke asintió dándose golpes internamente por haberla puesto así. Caminaron juntos hasta donde habían dejado los caballos en silencio. Ella se subió con la ayuda de él y empezaron a cabalgar de regreso. Al llegar a las cercanías de Konoha Manor, ella le pidió que la ayudara a bajarse de la yegua.

—Gracias por el paseo—su cara estaba todavía roja de vergüenza.

—Gracias a ti, por una hermosa tarde—los dos cruzaron miradas y Hinata se alejó por el camino que llevaba a la casa sin decir nada más.

Sasuke no pudo evitar molestarse por cómo pasaron las cosas. Tomó su camino a casa y se fue pensando que era una locura estar intentando algo con una mujer que no era como él y con la que nunca tendría algo serio porque jamás podría vivir en su mundo así como él sabía que no podía vivir en el mundo de ella. Ya lo había intentado y sabía por experiencia propia que no era para él. Mientras iba por el camino sumido en sus pensamientos no se percató de que a lo lejos, detrás de un árbol, una figura lo miraba con rabia habiéndose percatado de lo que acababa de pasar.

Pasaron varios días y Hinata tenía un tiempo sin saber de Sasuke. Se preguntaba ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Qué estaría haciendo? pero también se decía a sí misma que era lo mejor, eran demasiado distintos y a ella le daba miedo pensar en lo que podía pasar si nuevamente estaban juntos solos. Pero las cosas no estuvieron así por mucho tiempo y la tarde siguiente su amiga Shion entró corriendo a su habitación y le entregó una nota.

—Te acaban de enviar esto y me dijeron que esperara por la respuesta.

Hinata abrió inmediatamente el sobre y leyó la pequeña nota que venía en él.

**_Te espero esta noche cerca del camino de piedra._**

**_Necesito verte,_**

**_S._**

Era una nota corta que iba al grano, pero ella se prometió no volver a verlo y no quería traicionarse a sí misma.

—¿Entonces? —le preguntó su amiga.

—Shion, por favor. No puedes decirle a nadie que él me ha enviado esa nota.

Nadie puede saber que nos hemos visto algunas veces, o el escándalo será más grande que el haber dejado a mi ex prometido en las puertas del altar.

—No debes preocuparte de nada, sabes que sería incapaz de hacerte quedar mal. Eres mi mejor amiga—su cara se entristeció—de hecho, mi única amiga aquí.

Y era cierto, todo el mundo pensaba que ella era una persona rara porque todo el tiempo hablaba hasta por los codos y comía en exceso cuando se ponía nerviosa. Eso era un pecado ante los ojos de las otras jóvenes provenientes de lo mejor de lo mejor de la clase alta, que aunque estuvieran envueltas en escándalos, de todas formas eran algunas descendientes de nobles y otras pertenecientes a familias de terratenientes y burgueses, porque según ellos las damas jamás se deberían comportar de esa forma. Pero para Hinata que Shion fuera así, de esa manera, era perfecta.

Para los ojos de los demás podía ser como mostrar sus debilidades y eso no era permitido entre ese mundo, en especial en el círculo cerrado de Kaede Yosihino, la hija del conde Bridgwater y sus inaguantables amigas. La señorita Yoshino era la típica rosa japonesa, una mujer calculadora que estuvo casada con un marqués y enviudó, pero cuando su padre consiguió un futuro prospecto para sus fines, ya que ella no había tenido hijos y tendría que entregar las propiedades de su esposo a su sobrino, la señorita Rosa japonesa, decidió tener una relación pecaminosa con un conocido libertino y tiró por la borda los planes de su padre. Este la había llevado a Konoha Manor y le dijo que solo saldría de allí el mismo día de su boda y únicamente para llegar a la iglesia a casarse con el hombre que él le eligiera. Al parecer no había sido tarea fácil conseguirle un marido porque ella ya llevaba tres años allí.

—Y no necesitas más amigas, Shion. Yo te quiero por todas ellas—le dijo a su amiga para animarla.

Shion la abrazó—Gracias por ser tan especial conmigo, Hinata—tomó lápiz y papel—bueno y entonces... ¿Qué le dirás en respuesta?

—Nada. Yo no debo verlo más.

—Hinata, no seas tonta. Lo que yo daría por tener un hombre como ese escribiéndome cartas y enamorándome.

—Es que no lo entiendes, Shion. Yo siento que no soy yo misma cuando estoy con él. Hago cosas que no debería, cosas que son impropias, porque me dejo llevar por mis sentimientos y no tengo la menor idea de por qué me pasa esto.

Tal vez es porque los dos sienten demasiado y es su forma de expresarlo—tomó su mano—piensa en algo. Todo pasa por una razón. ¿te has puesto a pensar que él sea el hombre para ti?

—Eso jamás podría pasar, Shion. Somos de mundos muy distintos, mi padre jamás lo permitiría, incluso podría llegar a hacerle daño. Jamás me perdonaría que por mi culpa algo le pasara a Sasuke—Shion la miró con pena, ella sabía exactamente por lo que estaba pasando.

—No me dijiste que la gitana te dijo que ya habías conocido al hombre de tu vida y que estabas muy segura de que no es Jinin.

—No lo es, jamás podría llegar a enamorarme de Jinin.

—Entonces solo queda una opción y es Sasuke.

Hinata negó con la cabeza—no voy a tomar decisiones tan determinantes en mi vida, solo porque una gitana me ha dicho un par de cosas.

—Ellas suelen ser muy acertadas—luego se levantó de la cama donde estaba hablando con Hinata—tú sabrás lo que haces, pero las oportunidades no siempre están allí, a la vuelta de la esquina. Además, él solo quiere invitarte a alguna parte, no te está diciendo que huyan juntos.

Pero, por un momento el hecho de huir con él le había parecido más que perfecto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, Mi amor gitano, que es el primer libro de la saga Amores imposibles. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me ha robado el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta vez no es una adaptación en toda la palabra ya que ha habido partes que he reescrito, por lo que puede cambiar un poco, pero seguirá el mismo rumbo.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

Empezaron a salir juntos muy a menudo. Algunas veces iban a cabalgar, otras al río que estaba en la propiedad vecina y en otras ocasiones era él quien iba a Konoha Manor y se inventaba cualquier excusa para verla solo un momento. Con el tiempo aprendieron a conocerse y cada vez él le contaba más de su vida, de sus costumbres gitanas, aunque a ella siempre le pareció curioso que él hablaba muy bien, siempre se expresaba como alguien que ha tenido educación y no como un gitano.

Ella alguna vez vio gitanos en su ciudad y sabía que hablaban en su idioma más que todo, pero si aprendían el idioma de los gadjos, como les decían a los blancos, por lo general lo hablaban bastante mal. Él se veía, actuaba y hablaba muy bien a pesar de ser gitano.

Un día él le dijo que se encontraran de noche para ir al campamento gitano que se iba al día siguiente y que ellos iban a hacer una fiesta donde ella podría ver el verdadero folclor y las costumbres de su gente. A Hinata le pareció una excelente idea pero tuvo que emplear toda su astucia para poder escaparse de Konoha Manor.

Cuando por fin lo logró, se encontró donde siempre con él, se tiró a sus brazos y como siempre él, la atrapó riendo. Ambos partieron corriendo al campamento gitano cuya música se escuchaba desde lejos. Caminaron bastante hasta que lograron llegar.

—Dios, pensé que jamás llegaríamos.

—Tampoco era tan lejos, lo que pasa es que a ellos siempre les ha gustado estar cerca de ríos o arroyos y cómo puedes ver el más próximo es este que queda bien retirado.

—Podríamos haber venido con Susanoo e Izanami.

—Preferí no hacerlo, los caballos son muy nerviosos con ese tipo de música y uno nunca sabe qué problema se pueda presentar. Además, si les pasa algo, el hombre para el que trabajo, me despediría, sin hablar de que no tengo idea de cómo podría pagarle esos costosos animales.

—Entonces fue mejor venir así—dijo ella mientras reía al ver a un niño bailando en medio de un circulo de personas brincando y danzando.

Esta vez había un enorme fuego en la mitad y alrededor muchos carromatos.

Todo a su alrededor era de color verde, rojo, amarillo, violeta y a todo le ponían brillo, por lo que podía notar. Cuando se acercó se dio cuenta de que en sus vestimentas también usaban esos colores y que el brillo en los atuendos era por piedras de color dorado o plateado que ellos llevaban con orgullo. Se dirigieron a donde había un hombre alto, delgado que los miraba sonriente mientras se acercaban. El hombre le habló en romaní y ambos se abrazaron. Luego le habló normalmente cuando la vio a ella.

—Perdone mi mala educación, señorita...

—Hyuga—el le sonrió—Hinata Hyuga.

—Precioso nombre—tomó su mano y la besó—mucho gusto hermosa Hinata, mi nombre es Suigetsu—le señaló a las personas que estaban reunidos alrededor del fuego cantando—por favor, sigan, son más que bienvenidos.

—Gracias—ella estaba sorprendida por la amabilidad de ese hombre cuando debería estar prevenido siendo ella una persona que no conocía y sabiendo el trato que la mayoría de las personas le daban a ellos. Suigetsu les mostró el campamento y les presentaba a su familia; su esposa e hijos y después a todos los demás. Al final ella no recordaba muchos nombres, pero al menos distinguía las caras.

Una chica se les acercó sonriendo, llevaba una falda de colores y una blusa roja brillante—le dio unas flores—para ti—le dijo y enseguida se fue. Hinata miró a Sasuke—que amables son todos.

Sasuke asintió y la llevó a un sitio vacío cerca de las personas que tocaban una hermosa música. La luna estaba bien arriba en el cielo. Olía a carne asada, a comida dulce y a especias, era un aroma delicioso.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No, el aire está fresco, pero me siento bien. Estaban sentados al lado de un carromato en una manta grande y un muchacho se les acercó con dos platos de comida.

Sasuke le dijo algo al muchacho y este le contestó en el mismo idioma, luego la miró—solo le daba las gracias por sus atenciones.

—¿Ninguno de ellos es familiar tuyo?

—Ninguno, pero entre los gitanos la sangre es lo de menos para sentirse familia. Todos lo somos donde quiera que vayamos.

La música empezó y los gitanos comenzaron a danzar alrededor de la fogata cuyas llamas cada vez se hacían más altas. Todos alzaban los brazos, movían sus manos aplaudiendo celebrando que estaban vivos y felices, celebrando que les había ido bien en esa ciudad y que afortunadamente se iban al día siguiente sin ningún percance. Ya habían terminado de comer así que pusieron especial atención en el baile y en una pareja de enamorados que estaban felices danzando y sonriéndose el uno al otro.

—¿Por qué no vienes conmigo?

—¿A dónde?

Sasuke no dijo nada más, solo la levantó en brazos y la dejó en medio del circulo donde los otros bailaban.

—Oh Dios, yo no sé hacer esto...—hizo amago de irse a sentar.

—No lo harás, tu bailarás conmigo—dijo el riendo y enseguida rodeó con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de ella. Los dos empezaron a moverse al son de la música pagana y Hinata no dejaba de reír alzando sus brazos imitando lo que los demás hacían y Sasuke la miraba totalmente hipnotizado con su belleza. Cuando la música acabo él la estrechó en sus brazos sin poder evitarlo y ella en lugar de apartarlo, se portó como si fuera algo de lo más normal, cosa que envió una sensación de calidez a su corazón.

Sasuke la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a un nuevo sitio, esta vez un poco más alejado.

Ambos se fueron con una manta y mientras una la colocaron sobre la hierba, la otra la usaron para ponerla sobre ella. Luego miraron al cielo estrellado—es precioso—dijo él—siempre he sentido una especial atracción por los cielos estrellados.

—Yo también, es tan imponente...

—Una noche perfecta.

—Lo es—lo miró un momento—muchas gracias. De no haberme invitado no habría disfrutad tanto esta noche y me habría perdido de este hermoso cielo.

—Hinata... ¿Por qué terminaste en Konoha Manor?

Ella ya se esperaba esa pregunta, había huido de ella tantas veces, pero ahora por fin se sentía preparada para hablar de ello.

—Fue por mi padre. Él pensó que lo mejor era venir aquí para recapacitar sobre mis acciones pasadas cuando deje plantado en la iglesia al que era mi prometido en ese entonces. Pero preferí traicionar la confianza de mi padre y no traicionar mi corazón. Sencillamente no lo amaba y yo siempre me dije a mí misma que si alguna vez me enamoraba, me casaba pero nunca quise pasar el resto de mi vida atada a un hombre al qué no quiero. Mi padre piensa lo contrario, él ve mi matrimonio con Jinin como una oportunidad de unir las riquezas de dos familias que se han conocido desde siempre. El padre de Jinin y mi padre comenzaron una empresa que hoy en día es muy grande. Son socios desde muy jóvenes y cuando yo nací, ellos arreglaron que él y yo nos casaríamos.

—No entiendo cómo hay personas que quieren pasar por encima de los sentimientos de sus hijos yo nunca haría eso con un hijo mío.

—Mi padre no es una mala persona, pero es un hombre acostumbrado a que se haga su voluntad desde muy pequeña siempre lo he sabido he intentado llevar las cosas bien entre nosotros, pero pienso que siempre ha existido una brecha entre los dos. Que solía ser distinto antes de que mi madre muriera, pero luego de eso también muchísimo.

—¿Entonces se puede decir qué prefieres vivir sola el resto de tu vida antes que conformarte con un hombre al que no amas?

—Usted lo ha dicho.

—He escuchado que rara vez se puede encontrar amor dentro del matrimonio.

—¿Crees que alguna vez encuentres a ese hombre?

—Estoy segura de que sí —sus miradas se cruzaron y parecieron decirse muchas cosas solo con los ojos. Era algo muy intenso y él comenzó a pensar en ese momento que quería estar con ella o mejor, dentro de ella.

Se acercó lentamente aspirando el dulce perfume a violetas que emanaba de ella, mirando su boca y recordando los deliciosos besos que habían compartido. Se acercó a su rostro y sin pensarlo más tiempo tomó sus labios suavemente. Hinata sintió que su corazón iba a explotar, como siempre que él la tocaba. Sasuke acariciaba sus labios una y otra vez, probando y saboreando, para luego deslizar su lengua entre ellos y entonces profundizó el beso de tal manera que la hizo gemir de placer. Sasuke la fue recostando contra la manta debajo de ellos y se apretó contra ella. Hinata sentía fuego por todas partes y una necesidad inexplicable entre sus piernas cuando jamás en su vida había sentido algo así. Sasuke tocó sus piernas suavemente por debajo del vestido hasta llegar a sus nalgas.

Ella gimió nuevamente y lo sintió ponerse sobre su sexo y rozarse contra él, enloqueciéndola de deseo, luego su mano siguió subiendo hasta llegar al muslo y siguió más arriba hasta tocar sus calzones y entonces sus dedos se deslizaron en la ranura de estos tocando su piel desnuda.

Hinata se sorprendió y se apartó un poco —no puedo—le dijo todavía jadeando por el deseo, pero mientras lo decía su cuerpo inconscientemente se frotaba contra él .

—Solo déjame amarte, Hinata. No te vas a arrepentir—beso su cuello.

Ella lo abrazó tratando de no pensar. Si el matrimonio con Jinin, era lo que le esperaba al final, no quería toda una vida a su lado sin haber probado el amar de verdad. Ella siempre escuchó historias de que era pecado esperar ciertas cosas en la cama, pero una vez escuchó a su tía decirle a una de sus amigas en una reunión en el salón de su casa que no había cosa más maravillosa que estar en brazos del hombre correcto y tener intimidad con un hombre que sabe tocarte. Todas se reían pero parecían compartir su forma de pensar. Obviamente su tía nunca supo que ella estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando.

—¿Estás aquí, Hina?

Ella lo miró—por supuesto ¿Dónde más estaría?

—Tu cuerpo está aquí, pero tus pensamientos estaban en otro lado—le dijo mientras besaba sus pechos a través de la tela y trazó con la punta de sus dedos a lo largo de sus pliegues, comenzando por la humedad que fluía desde la entrada de su canal y avanzaba lentamente. La sensación fue deliciosa y fue por todo su cuerpo abarcando sus piernas y subiendo por su estómago, sus pechos, hasta que pensó que explotaría. Se mordió el labio para no gritar y él lo hizo de nuevo, atrayendo la humedad sobre el nudo de carne que rápidamente endureció. Se mordió el labio, más fuerte esta vez. Dios, Dios, Dios, era tan bueno.

Su boca volvió a cubrir la suya, a Hinata el sabor de él, le supo a especias y aroma masculino, que llenaban sus sentidos. Su cuerpo lánguido se deleitaba con sus caricias. Sus pezones se mostraban con claridad a través de la fina prenda que llevaba bajo el corpiño así que Sasuke tomó su pecho y ella arqueó la espalda, tratando de conseguir más de esa grandiosa sensación. Tenía partes en ella, partes privadas que hormigueaban, parecían haber despertado de un largo sueño y apretó los muslos sintiendo la humedad de su núcleo, que cubría los dedos de él. Acto seguido lo vio sacar sus dedos y meterlos en su boca saboreándola.

—Eres exquisita... Ella arqueó su espalda otra vez para traer sus pechos, con sus picos tiesos, tensos, a su atención. Lo deseaba tanto, que no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Sasuke retorció los pezones entre los pulgares y los dedos medios y la escuchó gemir suavemente. Tiró de sus faldas hacia arriba en un crujido y separó sus piernas lentamente haciendo que ella sonriera.

—Oh Dios—Su susurro tembló con su temblor.

—¿Te gusta?

—Dios, sí.

—¿Y qué pasa con esto? Bajó la cabeza entre sus piernas y metió la lengua en su canal.

—Oh mi ... — Se entrelazó los dedos en su cabello y arqueó sus caderas hacia la boca que tiernamente la invadía. Acarició lentamente, con firmeza, con su lengua, a lo largo de la longitud de su vagina. Ella se estremeció y gimió. Repitió el movimiento una y otra vez, sosteniéndola allí, justo en el borde.

—Por favor, por favor —susurró ella.

De repente se detuvo, se levantó y le tomó el pezón tenso en la boca.

—Dios, Dios, Dios. —Ella se retorció y se retorció y presionó su pecho en su boca, agarrando su cabeza. Sasuke tomó su otro pecho y apretó. Ella gimió fuerte y él sintió que su pene palpitaba insoportablemente, presionando contra sus pantalones. Los espasmos de Hinata contrajeron su carne alrededor de los dedos de él y, cansada, se derrumbó en la hierba. Sasuke le Levantó la barbilla y le acunó la cabeza contra su hombro esperando mientras su respiración se hacía más lenta. En ese momento Sasuke se colocó encima de ella apoyado en los brazos. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, empezó a acariciarla con la punta de su erección. Estaba húmeda, resbaladizo y la fricción era como estar en el cielo. Él la besó y ella, abrazándolo con fuerza, se arqueaba diciendo su nombre. Sasuke levantó sus caderas empezó a hablarle en su lengua gitana, diciéndole al oído palabras cariñosas y calmantes. La besó nuevamente hasta que ella empezó a sollozar por la urgencia. Se tensó instintivamente.

—Esto dolerá mi amor, pero te prometo que pasará.

Ella se tensó y él le dio pequeños besos de mariposa en su rostro— Déjame entrar.

Hinata sentía miedo, pero no se negó, y entonces lo sintió entrar de una sola embestida.

Ella apenas sintió el dolor cuando se hundió en ella y el calor que la invadía era sorprendente mientras él se movía deprisa ahora y los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban en el aire. Lo oyó gritar y miró un instante su rostro.

—Hinata, te amo —le susurró, arropándola con sus enormes brazos. Ella enterró el rostro en su cuello, no se atrevía a decirlo, pero estaba sintiendo lo mismo en ese momento. Se quedaron un rato regocijando en esa paz y felicidad que sentían, hasta que sus corazones se calmaron y él se colocó a un lado.

—¿Te lastimé? —preguntó preocupado

—No—respondió con timidez— ha sido algo mágico —le sonrió—acarició su rostro y él entonces pareció aliviado. Le sonrió con calidez la abrazó de nuevo.

Ninguno de los dos vio a la figura femenina que los había seguido y ahora observaba detenidamente con rabia.

Ambos estaban tan a gusto abrazados que no se percataron de la luz del amanecer.

—Oh Por Dios, ya amaneció. ¡Nos quedamos dormidos! —no pudo evitar decirlo en tono de alarma.

—Tranquila, mi amor. No pasa nada, solo debemos ser cuidadosos al momento de entrar. Yo sé bien de un escondite por el cual podemos llegar directamente al hall principal de la casa y de allí solo es tener cuidado hasta que llegues a tu habitación.

—Todas estarán despiertos. Se van a dar cuenta.

—No lo harán, ya lo verás.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, Mi amor gitano, que es el primer libro de la saga Amores imposibles. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me ha robado el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta vez no es una adaptación en toda la palabra ya que ha habido partes que he reescrito, por lo que puede cambiar un poco, pero seguirá el mismo rumbo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**LA PARTIDA**

Los dos se apresuraron a llegar pronto a Konoha Manor y cuando por fin ella pudo entrar por ese escondite que conocía tan bien, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando se encontró frente a frente con la cara de la directora al llegar al hall principal.

—Buenos días, señorita Hyuga—su rostro era una máscara de rabia.

—Buenos días—dijo ella casi en un susurro.

—¿Podría explicarme señorita Hyuga, que hace llegando a estás hora y en ese estado tan deplorable?

Ella se miró y se dio cuenta de que su vestido estaba cubierto de hierba y su pelo estaba bastante desordenado.

Hinata estaba roja como un tomate y aunque trata de explicarle no encontraba la manera de hacerlo, pero tampoco ayudaba escuchar las risitas bajas de las demás chicas que estaban allí, presenciando su vergüenza. La única que la miraba con pesar, era su amiga Shion.

¿Cómo se enteró que ella había salido y que iba a entrar por ese escondite?

—Por favor, acompáñeme a mi oficina—dio la vuelta y se fue. Ella inmediatamente la siguió sin saber donde esconder el rostro. Cuando llegaron a su oficina, la señorita Yuuhi, le dijo que tomara asiento y acto seguido le dio un sermón de media hora, donde le decía la importancia del respeto a la institución y el compromiso que ella había hecho cuando llegó allí de mantener las buenas costumbres.

Después de eso se quedó un rato en silencio y Hinata no supo si pedir permiso para irse o seguir allí, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

—¡Hinata, por Dios! Es que no puedo creerlo, usted es una joven inteligente, de buena familia, con todo un futuro por delante y a punto de casarse según me dijo su padre. ¿Cómo es posible que haya perdido la compostura de esa manera y sobre todo con Sasuke Tokomi?

—¿Co...como lo ha sabido?—preguntó completamente atormentada por el hecho de que la directora supiera de su amorío con él.

—Todo el mundo lo sabe y realmente lo habría esperado de cualquier persona, menos de usted. ¿Como se dejó engatusar de esa manera? Sasuke Tokomi es un hombre que es un excelente trabajador y nunca he tenido un solo problema con él, pero sé de sus andanzas desde hace mucho, así como también sé que no piensa en serio con nadie.

—Señorita Yuuhi, usted no entiende.

—Y no quiero entender, señorita Hyuga. Creo que lo correcto es que su padre se entere de lo que ha sucedido y que venga por usted.

—¡Por favor, no lo haga! —casi se arrodillo para suplicarle.

—Usted no se imagina el daño que me va a hacer si se lo dice a mi padre, él no lo va a entender—las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos.

—No puedo hacer nada más por usted. Si no le digo esto a su padre y él se llega a enterar por otro lado, el problema será mucho más grande tanto para usted como para mí, porque yo soy la responsable de todas las jóvenes que están aquí en esta casa—la miró con empatía—sé lo que debe estar pasando, pero debo hacerlo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hinata le dijo a Shion que la ayudara para hacerle llegar de alguna forma una nota a Sasuke. Tenía que hablar con él y decirle lo que estaba pasando. Su padre ya sabía todo y había escrito una carta a la señorita Yuuhi, donde le decía que llegaría la próxima semana a recoger a Hinata. Ella no deseaba irse porque sabía que, si su padre venía por ella, era solo porque tenía ya preparado todo para casarla con Jinin.

Esa misma tarde él fue a verla a su habitación. Ella no tenía idea de cómo él se las arregló para no ser visto y entrar a su cuarto, pero en la tarde cuando venía de una de una horrible sesión con el doctor Yakushi, se lo encontró en su habitación. Apenas la vio entrar se le abalanzó encima y la besó. Ella no pensó en nada mas en ese momento hasta que él se separó de ella y entonces Sasuke la abrazó de una forma tan dulce que ella casi se echa a llorar.

—Me enteré de lo que pasó, lo siento mucho.

—No te imaginas la vergüenza que pasé delante de todo el mundo.

—Lo imagino—le acarició el cabello—¿Que te dijo la directora? —Me dijo que tu no eras un hombre de fiar, que no entendía como yo que soy una persona inteligente pude enredarme con un mujeriego como tú.

—Ella no me conoce, Hinata. Yo no dejo que nadie sepa de mí, más de lo que yo deseo. Tú eres la única mujer que me ha importado y con la que deseo pasar el resto de mi vida.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Si me toca esperara a tu padre para habar con él, lo haré. Pero de una vez te digo, que tendrás que ser valiente, mi amor. Porque ningún hombre inteligente dejaría que su hija se casara con alguien que no tiene ni posición ni dinero.

—¿Y si nos fugamos?

—No creo que aquello sea lo mejor Hinata. Eso no sería bien visto, te señalarían, perderías el respeto de la gente y si a mí me pasa algo en determinado momento, no tendrás a nadie con quien contar pues todos empezando por tu familia, te darán la espalda.

—¿Entonces lo único que queda por hacer es esperar a que mi padre acceda?

—Si él no accede, entonces pensaremos en la posibilidad de huir. ¿Te parece? —Hinata asintió, pero en su corazón tenía un mal presentimiento, temía perderlo para siempre.

Un día ella estaba bordando junto a la ventana del salón verde, donde se reunían para descansar de la jornada y hablar. En ese momento llegó Kaede Yosihino.

—Vaya, vaya, si tenemos el placer de que la señorita...o debo decir no tan señorita Hinata Hyuga.

—Que quieres, Kaede—ella no se le amilanó.

—Solo quería ver como estabas, ya que has estado tan evasiva en estos días después de tu terrible escándalo con el gitano.

—Yo estoy muy bien, no tengo porque sentirme mal.

—¿Ni siquiera avergonzada? Bueno mujer, si que eres una caja de sorpresas. No hay un mínimo de decencia en ti. ¿Es que tu madre no te enseño lo que es la moral?

—¡A mi madre ni la menciones! —le dijo furiosa—tu problema es conmigo aunque debo decir que todavía no sé porque, pero con mi familia ni te metas o estoy segura de que no te va a ir muy bien.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a reír y a verlas discutir.

—Ya veo porque te llevas tan bien con ese gitano. Son dos salvajes, hechos el uno para el otro. Se nota que eres hija de un comerciante y que en tu sangre no hay nobleza. Solo alguien así podría comportarse de la manera en que lo haces.

—No veo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra—dijo una voz detrás de ellas.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —pregunto Kaede de mala manera.

—Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka.

—¿Y quién te dio velas en este entierro? ¿No sabías que es de mala educación meterse donde no te han llamado?

—¿Señorita...Yoshino? —dijo como si no recordara—me temo que es usted la mal educada aquí. Si se supone que es usted de sangre tan azul, ¿no debería demostrarnos a todas aquí presentes, sus buenos modales? —alzó una ceja mirándola de forma retadora—pero lo que veo aquí, es una joven molesta por algo que no tiene que ver con ella, lo que me hace pensar —colocó la mano en su barbilla meditando— ¿no será que a usted le da tanta rabia lo que la señorita Hyuga hizo porque está celosa?

—¿Qué? —su rostro tenía una expresión de desconcierto.

—Es la única explicación que veo para semejante molestia por un pobre gitano. Y dicho sea de paso, creo que usted es una persona con doble moral.

—¿Quien te has creído?

—No le he dado permiso para hablarme con esa informalidad—dijo Ino tajante— y lo digo porque aquí ninguna de las que están aquí son santas. Si están en Konoha Manor, es por algo y no precisamente por su alta moral.

Todas las allí presentes emitieron un jadeo de sorpresa ante sus palabras.

—Así que les sugiero que se inmiscuyan en sus asuntos y dejen de estar mirando lo que hacen los demás.

Hinata no salía de su sorpresa al ver a esa mujer que había echado a todo ese montón de arpías lejos, ella sola.

—Muchas gracias, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Ahora la emprenderán con usted y no la dejarán tranquila.

—No se preocupe, no le tengo miedo a las mujeres como ella. Conozco a muchas y sé cómo manejarlas—se acercó—¿está bien?

—Oh si, por supuesto. Solo un poco sorprendida.

La mujer sonrió—soy Ino Yamanaka.

—Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y esta es mi amiga Shion Moryo.

—Mucho gusto.

—Usted no es de por aquí, verdad—le preguntó al notar una pequeña cadencia en su tono al hablar.

—Soy de Irlanda, aunque hace un tiempo vivo en Japón.

Hinata sabía que tenía que estar pasando una situación similar a muchas de las mujeres de allí, pero no le pareció prudente preguntar.

—Muchas gracias por lo que hizo por mí, hoy.

—No haya nada que agradecer, me gusta pensar que si hubiera estado en esa situación, alguien me habría ayudado.

—¿Está en el ala oeste? —preguntó Shion—porque no la he visto en el ala este, donde estamos nosotras.

—Me alojo en una habitación en ala oeste, sí. Creo que mi compañera vendrá dentro de poco.

—Quiere salir a pasear un poco por los alrededores? Podemos mostrarle algunos sitios que seguro no conoce.

—Me encantaría—dijo Ino sonriente.

—Entonces vamos, cuanto salgamos de aquí, mucho mejor.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Días después, las tres jóvenes habían formado una buena amistad y siempre se les veía juntas de un lado para otro. Eso días apacibles, le habían servido a Hinata para calmarse y no pensar tanto en su padre o en lo que haría. Sin embargo, al día siguiente muy temprano llegó a Konoha Manor.

La señorita Yuuhi la mandó llamar inmediatamente y ella se moría del susto, al momento de llegar a la oficina de la directora, su corazón se estaba saliendo.

—Buenos días.

—Oh, Hinata. Tu padre ya está aquí. Ha venido por ti para llevarte a casa.

Ella miró a su padre—Buenos días, padre.

—Hinata, recoge tus casas, nos vamos inmediatamente—no la saludó, no le dijo nada después de tanto tiempo de no verla y ella solo agachó la cabeza y salió de allí. Le envió una nota a Sasuke diciéndole que su padre estaba allí para que se encontrara con él y hablaran, pero espero casi una hora hasta que su padre fue a buscarla con una expresión de furia en su rostro.

—Vámonos ahora.

—Pero padre...

—Ahora te estoy diciendo—la zarandeó haciéndole daño en los brazos y la llevó casi a rastras hasta el carruaje donde esperaba para su horrible pesar, Jinin.

—Buenos días, Hinata.

Ella no respondió, sentía como su penetrante miranda la paralizaba por completo, esta vez sí que el aura de su padre se había vuelto muy intimidante.

—Veo que no ha hecho mucho por ti, este lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Jinin? —le dijo ella sin poder evitarlo.

—Más cuidado señorita. Estás hablándole a tu futuro marido y lo respetarás. Se acabaron las contemplaciones. De ahora en adelante te comportarás como una mujer y harás lo que es tu obligación—su padre le habló molesto.

Hinata miró hacia la ventana y dio gracias de estar junto a ella para no tener que verle la cara de Jinin o a su padre durante todo el camino.

—Quiero que te prepares porque cuando lleguemos te casarás inmediatamente con Jinin, ya no esperaré a que cometas otra locura.

—Padre, por favor. Yo no quiero casarme con él—le dijo mirando a Jinin—no nos llevamos bien y jamás podríamos tener un buen matrimonio.

—¿Quien ha dicho que no? —Jinin la miraba atónito por la vehemencia con la que hablaba sobre su futuro juntos—sé que muchos matrimonios comienzan sin amor sin embargo el tiempo es el mejor consejero para todo y con los años, uno se puede llegar a enamorar.

—Estoy segura de que no será nuestro caso y menos ahora porque yo amo a otro hombre—no terminó de decir eso, cuando sintió la bofetada de su padre en el rostro y enseguida el sabor a sangre inundó su boca.

—Por favor, Hiashi, no hay necesidad de eso—le dijo mientras se miraba el traje para ver si la sangre le había salpicado. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba impoluto como siempre, le dio un pañuelo—toma querida, por favor límpiate. Creo que no es el momento para hablar de esto, pero apenas lleguemos te prometo que tendremos una conversación sobre este asunto y llegaremos a un acuerdo.

Su padre no dijo nada, guardó silencio, pero su mirada la condenaba todo el tiempo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, Mi amor gitano, que es el primer libro de la saga Amores imposibles. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me ha robado el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta vez no es una adaptación en toda la palabra ya que ha habido partes que he reescrito, por lo que puede cambiar un poco, pero seguirá el mismo rumbo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**NO RENUNCIARÉ A TI**

Sasuke estaba empacando sus cosas. Lo poco que tenía cabía perfectamente en un bolso de cuero.

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó Kakashi al verlo empacar. Sasuke le había dicho que necesitaba irse y su amigo no se lo había tomado bien, pero entendió que necesitaba ir por su mujer. El chico jamás se había enamorado, así que era increíble que fuera tras ella.

—Sí, necesito que ella se vaya conmigo sin que su padre se dé cuenta—negó con la cabeza— No sé porque no lo hice antes.

—¿Estás seguro de que no hay nada que hacer en cuanto a su padre? Sabes bien que si ella se fuga contigo, perderá su reputación.

—Lo sé, pero ambos estamos dispuestos a arriesgarnos.

—Sasuke, ella no tiene idea de lo que le espera, es una chica muy joven y tú en cambio eres un hombre acostumbrado a estar en todo lado, a dormir en el campo y en donde caiga la noche, a bañarte en un río. ¿Realmente crees que ella pueda acostumbrarse a eso?

Sasuke lo pensó un momento —¿Entonces que quieres que haga?

—Sabes que hacer, amigo. Yo no tengo que decírtelo.

—¿Insinúas que vaya a reclamar ese maldito titulo?

—¿Que tienes que perder?

—El viejo, ya no está, no tenía hijos, su único sobrino murió de tuberculosis y el título nuevamente recaerá en ti que eres su legítimo heredero y que declinaste por dárselo a tu primo que ahora está muerto. Es la mejor forma de darle su merecido al ese viejo desgraciado que te trató tan mal y de paso recuperarla a ella.

—Eso no hará diferencia Kakashi, ese hombre me ve como una porquería, como un ladrón y asesino y todas las cosas de las que acusan a los gitanos. Para él ni volviendo un Jeque, podré ser merecedor de estar en su familia. Ni te imaginas todas las cosas que me dijo cuando vino a verme sin que su hija se diera cuenta.

—Estoy seguro de que no fue nada agradable pero tampoco serán cosas a las que no estés acostumbrado. Aquí lo importante es que si reclamas tu titulo estarás más cerca de poder tenerla y si su padre al final sigue negándote su mano, cásate con ella y no le digas nada. Al final tú la quieres a ella no a su padre. Pero sigue mi consejo amigo, ve por ella con un título encima. Eso hará todo mucho más fácil, no solo para ti, sino también para ella. Te abrirá las puertas de la sociedad y de la gente en esa ciudad que al verla contigo no verán un gitano, verán al conde de Sharingan.

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—Como yo lo veo tienes que escoger entre tu vida de gitano nómada y no verla más o tu vida como conde de Sharingan y un futuro feliz con una hermosa mujer que además te ama y con la que tendrás una bella familia.

—Al final el maldito viejo conde se saldrá con la suya—dijo amargamente—él siempre quiso que reclamara el título y que hiciera lo que él quería.

—No, Sasuke. Estás haciendo lo que tu quieres, reclamas ese título por Hinata, por un futuro que no habrías tenido si hubieras hecho todo como él quería. Recuerdo que me dijiste que quería casarte con una mujer totalmente hueca que casi ni hablaba pero que era hija de un Duque Haruno.

—Sí, así es—recordó riendo—lo mandé al diablo y casi le da un ataque. Nunca, ni en el momento de su muerte se resignó a que no hiciera su voluntad.

—Entonces está decidido, mi amigo. Me va a hacer falta mi mejor mozo de cuadras. Tienes un don con los caballos, espero poder hacer negocios contigo más adelante—se estrecharon las manos—Ahora ve y reclama tu vida, la que te mereces por derecho propio y por favor, invítame a la boda, no quiero perdérmela.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hinata llegó a su casa en Painswick, bastante tarde. Ella estaba cansada y quien la recibió fue otra doncella. Se le hizo extraño, sin embargo no quiso preguntarle nada a su padre. Ya después hablaría con alguno de los sirvientes y les preguntaría que había pasado. Subió inmediatamente a su habitación y la doncella la ayudó a quitarse la ropa, mientras la llevaba al cuarto de baño donde la ayudaron a entrar a una tina llena de agua caliente, en la que por fin pudo dejar que sus músculos agarrotados, descansaran.

Luego de un buen rato allí se colocó su ropa de dormir y fue inmediatamente a la cama.

—¿Señorita se le ofrece algo más?

—No, gracias. Iré a dormir ahora.

—¿No quiere que le traiga algo para cenar?

—Tal vez un poco de leche caliente, solo eso.

—Enseguida se la traigo.

Mientras la chica salía, ella miró a su alrededor—de nuevo en este lugar que pensé no volver a ver jamás—pensó triste—todavía no se recuperaba de la traición de Sasuke. Ella lo había esperado mucho tiempo, pero él jamás se apareció y eso rompió su corazón. Tendría que hacer su vida con Jinin y resignarse a ser infeliz toda su vida.

¿Cómo podía haberle fallado de esa manera tan cruel, cuando ella le había dado toda su confianza?

En su tristeza, Hinata solo quería estar sola la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque muchas veces, Jinin iba a visitarla. Habían hablado el día siguiente a su llegada y este le había dicho que confiara en él, que todo lo que había pasado le había enseñado que tenía que valorarla. Le dijo que era un hombre inmaduro, pero que ahora cambiaría por ella y que por eso le daría tiempo para acostumbrase a él sin necesidad de obligarla a casarse. Estaba plenamente seguro de que cuando se conocieran mejor, ella querría casarse con él y tendría una vida feliz.

Ella le pidió seis meses para acostumbrarse a la idea de que iban a casarse y él en una actitud muy típica de él, actuó magnánimo diciéndole—querida, te daré ese tiempo y entonces nos casaremos. Cuando ella se sorprendió por su respuesta, él le dijo que era parte de su cambio y que quería demostrarle que era en serio, que ya no era el mismo idiota de antes. De eso, ya habían pasado cuatro semanas y aparentemente se estaba portando bien.

Unos días después de su charla con Jinin, le llegó una carta de Shion, que afortunadamente su padre no leyó, y en la que iba una carta de Sasuke; en esta le decía que había hablado con su padre ese día y que él lo había insultado, lo humilló y lo amenazó con hacer que lo metieran a la cárcel si seguía acosando a su hija. Le dijo que su padre no daría su brazo a torcer porque le parecía terrible emparentarse con un gitano, que además era un muerto de hambre y le pidió que lo esperara, que no cometiera ninguna locura por desesperación.

Le prometió que después de hacer algo muy importante, su vida cambiaría por completo y él podría reclamarla como su esposa, pero que creyera en sus palabras. Tuvo deseos de hablar con su padre, de reclamarle porque no le dijo que habían hablado, pero entonces comprendió que esa era su furia aquel día que partieron de Konoha Manor. Acababa de hablar con Sasuke y temblaba de ira ante el hecho de imaginarse a un gitano con su hija y fue por eso que de desquitó golpeándola frente a Jinin cuando iban en el coche.

"Demasiado tarde" pensó ella cuando leyó la carta y se echó a llorar. Ya no había nada que hacer pues estaba comprometida de nuevo con Jinin y su padre la mataría antes que permitir que volviera a dejarlo plantado en la iglesia.

Los días fueron pasando y las semanas se convirtieron en meses. Y uno de esas tardes en las que ella estaba sentada en el jardín leyendo un libro, llegó Jinin con una enorme sonrisa, se veía de muy buen humor.

—Buenas tardes, mí querida Hinata.

—Buenas tardes, Jinin—le molestó que ya ni siquiera lo anunciara antes.

Ahora él era como dueño de la casa y entraba donde quisiera sin avisar, sin tener en cuenta si ella deseaba o no verlo.

—He venido a verte porque hemos sido invitados a un baile.

—¿Un baile? ¿De quién?

Parece que es un conde que está de visita en la ciudad, aunque ha comprado una magnifica propiedad. pasé hoy por allí y vi que están haciéndole arreglos, todo parece indicar que la propiedad será aún mucho mejor de lo que ya es. Hará un baile de máscaras y nos ha invitado para que vayamos. Vine a decirte personalmente para que te prepares.

—No lo sé...no tengo muchas ganas de ir a una de esos bailes de máscaras.

—Pues tenemos que ir, no dejaré que ese hombre piense que somos gente extraña o que no nos gusta rozarnos con la nobleza. Además, ese tipo de amistades son muy necesarias. Podríamos incluso invitarlo después a nuestro matrimonio y nos daría muchísima clase. ¿No te parece?

Ella evitó rodar los ojos ante los comentarios ridículos de Jinin.

—¿Cuándo es el evento?

—En dos días, tienes tiempo suficiente para prepararte.

—En solo dos días no se prepara una dama.

—Pues tendrá que ser suficiente, querida. ¿No pretenderás que le escriba una nota al conde diciéndole que aplace el evento porque no tendrás suficiente tiempo para estar lista o sí? —le preguntó con una sonrisa amable sin embargo sus ojos decían lo contrario.

Ella tragó en seco, tratando de darse calma y no responderle como quería hacerlo. También sacó su mejor sonrisa de ingenuidad—No, por supuesto que no.

—Entonces, está todo dicho, iremos al baile y estoy seguro de que serás la más bella de todas las mujeres. Como siempre todo el mundo sentirá envidia de mi—tomó su mano para besarla y salió de allí como si ya hubiera hecho su tarea del día.

—Dios, no lo soporto. Es tan ególatra, tan presumido. Ni en un millón de años podría acostumbrarme a la idea de vivir el resto de mi vida con él—pensó con desesperación.

El día del baile llegó y ella se vistió con un atuendo de color violeta porque se sentía rebelde y porque además llevaba días soñando con Sasuke. Todavía recordaba el jardín lleno de violetas donde siempre se encontraban, que quedaba en la propiedad contigua a Konoha Manor y lo mucho que él le decía que combinaba con sus ojos, que a pesar de ser grises tenían pequeños destellos violeta. Esa noche su vestido era hermoso; en seda brillante que relucía bajo la luz de las lámparas de su habitación. El corpiño se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo ya que había sido hecho a medida, en estilo princesa. La mangas eran triples, dándole un efecto voluminoso, con encaje en un tono más bajo que el vestido. Tenía volantes en el profundo escote, que hacía ver sus pechos más generosos de lo que en realidad eran y los volantes también estaban en la cintura que además era plisada en el frente y recogida en la espalda. Como era una excelente bailarina no le preocupaba que la falda fuera tan larga, de hecho, daba un efecto precioso ya que la seda del vestido caía de manera fluida y elegante sobre ella.

Al final de esta, en el ruedo habían puesto una cinta también en seda, pero en color lila que coincidía perfectamente con el resto del vestido. Las zapatillas y los guantes eran de terciopelo negro, con pequeños bordados del color del vestido. Por último, su doncella la ayudó a colocarse en la cabeza un turbante adornado con joyas y flores, como toque final. Gracias a Dios el turbante ayudaba, porque actual doncella no tenía idea de peinados. En ese momento echó de menos a la antigua, que siempre le hacía todo tipo de cosas innovadoras que ella adoraba, sin embargo se enteró de que su padre al final no cumplió su promesa de que si la delataba el día que se fugó, la seguiría teniendo en la casa y apenas tuvo oportunidad la corrió sin contemplaciones diciéndole que ya no le tenía confianza y que estaba seguro de que si su hija le pedía ayuda para fugarse nuevamente, ella lo haría.

—Señorita, se ve muy hermosa—le dijo la doncella.

Hinata se vio en el espejo de cuerpo entero y tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella.

Ese vestido la hacía ver deslumbrante, su cintura se veía diminuta. Cuando Jinin llegó a recogerla, lo único que dijo fue que estaba seguro de que más de uno sentiría envidia por su mujer. A lo que ella tuvo deseos de contestarle que ella solo era mujer de un hombre y que ese, no era él. Mentalmente lo dijo mil veces, pero su boca jamás se abrió para decirlo verbalmente puesto qué si lo hacía, ardería Troya.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Llegaron a la casa del conde y la fila de carruajes en la entrada de la mansión era enorme. Cada invitado iba pasando con su respectivo acompañante e iba siendo anunciado. Luego de eso entraron al magnífico salón donde se veía a las parejas bailar entusiasmadas y Jinin le dijo que fueran primero al salón de al lado donde habían dispuesto la comida. Como siempre mostrando que podía tener dinero, pero que de educación y buen gusto, carecía bastante.

El salón de baile estaba resplandeciente, vivo, lleno de color. El suelo era de madera oscura pulida hasta tal punto que brillaba como un espejo y había enormes columnas doradas rodeadas de flores cuya fragancia se esparcía por todo el ambiente.

Había gente del servicio ayudando a servir la cena otros repartiendo bebidas y sirviendo delicias en bandejas de plata. Gente de todo tipo había sido invitada desde la nobleza hasta la gente adinerada con propiedades en la región terratenientes y personalidades importantes de la ciudad. Hinata oyó comentar a alguien que el conde estaba cerca, miró para todos lados tratando de ver quién sería su misterioso anfitrión.

—Hinata querida, te ves deslumbrante—le dijo su prima que también había sido invitada junto a su madre al baile—la tomó del brazo alejándola un poco de Jinin que todo el tiempo quería acapararla— me da gusto ver que estás mejor, he estado muy preocupada por ti pero mi tío no me ha dejado ir a visitarte sólo me entero de lo que te pasa por mi madre que muchas veces va hasta su negocio a hablar con él para preguntarle por ti.

—No te afanes, sé que es así. Conozco a mi padre, él quiere mantenerme encerrada todo el tiempo porque cree que si en algún momento tengo la oportunidad nuevamente, me escaparé y si te soy sincera creo que tiene razón. No veo la hora de alejarme de él y de Jinin, no quiero casarme pero no sé cómo irme porque me tienen presa en mi propia casa.

—Lo siento tanto, prima. Quisiera ayudarte, pero ya no sé cómo—le tomó la mano, tratando de darle apoyo. En ese momento llegó su tía Aurelia para saludarla también y se quedaron hablando un rato hasta que le hizo gestos desesperados a su prima y a ella, señalando hacia un lugar—ahí viene, Ay Dios mío, sino fuera por mi edad, le echaría el guante. Que hombre más apuesto es ese conde.

—¿Ya lo has visto antes?

—Por supuesto, el ha hecho algunas obras benéficas para el lugar donde tú y yo ayudamos a los niños sin hogar—sonrió y obviamente allí no llevaba máscara.

Cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrarse con unos ojos que conocía muy bien y que la miraban con deseo e ilusión. Sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago, no había visto a esa mirada desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero sabía muy bien de quien se trataba a pesar de esa máscara. Sobre todo, jamás lo había visto vestido tan elegantemente. Se veía muy apuesto, no le extrañaba que todas las mujeres del baile, se le lanzaran cuando lo vieran sin esa máscara.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó su prima que la veía pálida—parece que has visto un fantasma.

Pero ella en ese momento no pensaba en otra cosa que calmar su corazón que en ese momento palpitaba como caballo desbocado sentía que si no se sostenía de algo o de alguien, sencillamente caería al piso desmayada de la impresión.

—Hinata querida, este es lord Uchiha, conde de Sharingan.

—Lord Uchiha le presento a la señorita Hinata Hyuga.

Ella no sabía qué hacer y simplemente hizo una inclinación de cabeza—es un placer conocerle, Lord Uchiha.

—El placer es todo mío, señorita Hyuga—la devoraba con la mirada y eso la agitó completamente. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo, él se veía bastante tranquilo—señorita Hyuga, me concedería este baile.

Hinata no sabía qué hacer, se moría de ganas por estar en sus brazos, pero su padre estaba muy cerca de allí con Jinin hablando muy a gusto.

—Yo...

—No muerdo—le guiñó un ojo—lo prometo.

—Oh, por supuesto que no—sonrió—disculpe mi mala educación—puso su mano en la que él le ofrecía y ambos se dirigieron al lugar donde estaban los demás bailarines.

Hiashi estaba hablando con su futuro yerno cuando escuchó a dos mujeres conversando y secreteándose.

—Qué bonita pareja.

—Es el conde de Sharingan y Hinata Hyuga.

—¿Como sabes que es el conde, si tiene máscara?

—Un pajarito me lo dijo.

—Pero si hacen una hermosa pareja. Mejor que la que hace con el tal Jinin Akebino—hizo mala cara— un creído, bueno para nada.

—Opino lo mismo, esa chica es tan dulce y se merece un mejor hombre. Uno como el—señaló discretamente— forman una pareja muy atractiva él tan alto, gallardo y tan moreno mientras que ella tan blanca y elegante, parecen sacados de un cuento de hadas.

Ambos comenzaron a deslizarse por el salón como si fueran uno solo. Sasuke la miraba sin poder creer que por fin estaba frente a ella se veía preciosa con su cabello recogido en alto y ese turbante que le hacía ver totalmente adorable. La sentía un poco más delgada sin embargo seguía teniendo unos pechos generosos. Todos veían cómo se sonreían y se lanzaban miradas mientras recorrían el salón ensimismados el uno en el otro. Hinata podía sentir que volaba en los brazos de él, parecía que todas sus tristezas se habían ido en tan solo un momento.

Luego terminando el baile la llevó hacia la terraza para que pudieran hablar mejor. Apenas ella se sentó en una de las sillas comenzó a preguntarle— ¿Cómo es que has venido a parar aquí? ¿Porque te dicen conde? ¿Por qué no me escribiste durante todo este tiempo?

—Calma Hina, no seas impaciente, te responderé todas tus preguntas pero primero necesito saber si me esperaste, si todo está bien y puedo hablar con tu padre.

Ella bajó la cabeza—Sasuke...yo...

—Así que aquí estaban—una voz hizo que ella se levantara inmediatamente. Su padre todavía sonreía convencido de que el hombre que estaba frente a él era el conde, pero cuando Sasuke se quito la máscara, su cara se transformó.

—¿Que hace este desgraciado aquí, contigo? —preguntó con la cara roja de la furia.

—Señor Hyuga, he venido hasta Painswaick porque debo hablar con usted sobre Hinata. —Tú no tienes derecho ni a pronunciar su nombre—le gritó haciendo que algunas miradas se centraran en ellos.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Hinata? —preguntó Jinin mirando alrededor—sabes que estamos comprometidos y me has dejado en ridículo delante de todo el mundo con ese baile que has hecho con este hombre.

—Este hombre no es más que un farsante. ¿Es que no lo reconoces? —le dijo Hiashi a Jinin—este es el miserable gitano que casi deshonra a Hinata.

—Cuidado, señor. No soy ningún miserable.

—¿No lo es? —se echó a reír. —Por favor, no me diga que ahora están regalando títulos en algún lado. Porque no hay una maldita forma de que usted haya pasado en cuestión de pocos meses de ser un gitano mal oliente y muerto de hambre a un conde con tanto dinero como para comprar esta mansión.

—Pues, aunque no lo crea, es así.

—Jinin, llévate a Hinata, enseguida.

—Ella es mi mujer y se casará conmigo.

—Quien te has creído que eres, gitano desgraciado. Ella no es mujer de nadie, es mi prometida—Jinin hervía de rabia.

Le advierto que no trate de acercarse a mi hija. No sé cómo diablos consiguió ese título pero usted no es más que un simple mozo de cuadras— con una sonrisa cínica se alejó diciendo— jamás podrá tener a mi hija.

—Yo creo que sí, señor Hyuga. Tengo entendido que su empresa tiene algunos problemas financieros y que necesitaba una inyección de capital.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con usted?

—Mucho—sonrío —porque he sido yo, quién ha dado esa cantidad de dinero que tanta falta le hacía, de manera que ahora soy un socio más de su empresa.

El viejo casi se cae cuando él le dijo eso—usted es más que un mentiroso— en su voz se notaba la incertidumbre.

—Lo invitó a que visite a su abogado para que se cercioré de que es verdad—y con esas palabras se fue, dejándolo hecho un mar de furia y de preguntas.

Al día siguiente Jinin llegó molesto a la casa de Hinata. Cuando ella bajo las escaleras lo encontró en el salón de dibujo caminando de un lado para otro—no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en el ridículo que pase gracias a ti. En vista de la situación he decidido adelantar el matrimonio. Cuando él dijo esas palabras Hinata sintió que el mundo se venía abajo.

—¿Al menos puedes decirme la razón?

—¿Te parece poco que haya venido por ti y que ahora no sólo esté en entredicho tu reputación sino la mía? — le dio una mirada fría — me cansé de tratar de ser un caballero contigo, de ahora en adelante las cosas se harán a mi manera. Así que si antes faltaban dos meses para la boda ahora sólo faltará una semana. Salió de allí sin decir una sola palabra más, dejando a Hinata confundida y desesperada por esa decisión.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, Mi amor gitano, que es el primer libro de la saga Amores imposibles. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me ha robado el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta vez no es una adaptación en toda la palabra ya que ha habido partes que he reescrito, por lo que puede cambiar un poco, pero seguirá el mismo rumbo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**EL CONDE UCHIHA**

Esos fueron los meses más tristes y agobiantes en la vida de ella mientras el tiempo pasaba, recibía flores del conde cada día y su padre las botaba a la basura mientras lo insultaba y le decía a ella un sinfín de cosas culpándola de la pesadilla de tener ese gitano por socio. Pero Sasuke no se apareció nunca más por su casa o buscó la forma de verla. Y así llegó el día de la boda y en lugar de sentirse feliz por casarse como lo haría cualquier otra mujer, ella sentía que, en lugar de recorrer su camino al altar, recorría su camino al patíbulo.

Todas las caras que allí estaban, era de personas conocidas, unas la miraban con admiración por su hermoso vestido, otras con pena, pues sabían que se casaba sin amor. Su padre se veía orgulloso a su lado entregándola al hombre que él había escogido, y Jinin la esperaba al final con cara risueña, sin duda pensando en que al fin sería un hombre muy rico, ya que no solo tendría la fortuna del padre de él sino también la de ella.

La ceremonia comenzó y todos los presentes miraban guardando silencio y escuchando atentamente las palabras del sacerdote hasta que un tumulto en la puerta y una algarabía la hizo voltear a ver qué sucedía. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue a un hombre que entraba a plena iglesia en un caballo y la agarraba fuertemente hasta subirla, al tiempo que los hombres trataban de proteger a las mujeres haciéndolas a un lado para que el caballo no las atropellara. Hinata comenzó a forcejear, hasta que pudo ver los ojos del enmascarado y supo que se trataba de él, sin duda era su Sasuke que había ido por ella, así que sin dudarlo corrió hacia él.

La llevó a una casa que tenía a un día de viaje, era un lugar dentro del bosque. Una cabaña que solía ser de su abuela la mujer que lo crió y que no quiso seguir vagando con el resto de su caravana para poder darle un hogar, cuando él tenía seis años. Mientras se acercaban a la casa pensaba en lo feliz que fue durante esos años hasta que cumplió diez, la esposa de su padre el conde de Sharingan, lo fue a visitar y la convenció de que dejará que se llevarán al muchacho junto a su padre. Le dijo que ellos jamás podrían tener más hijos, que podrían darle educación y convertirlo en el heredero del título ya que no había más hijos que aquel que habían perdido en un accidente a los ocho años cuando estaba aprendiendo a cabalgar. Su abuela pensó que le darían todo lo que ella no podía darle y lo envió con ellos.

Para él fue algo terrible porque sintió como si ya no lo quisiera a su lado. Todo lo que conocía, como un hombre gitano, todo quedó atrás y tuvo que acostumbrarse a la forma extraña de hablar y vivir de los gadjos. Su padre era un hombre cruel y malhumorado que simplemente lo veía como un intruso en su casa mientras que su esposa que todo el tiempo se portó dulce delante de su abuela, era una mujer engreída que lo miraba con odio porque era el fruto de la infidelidad de su marido y le decía pequeño salvaje.

Lo enviaron a una escuela después de estar 3 años aprendiendo los modales y costumbres de los gadjos. Allí fue un poco mejor su vida porque a pesar de que algunos compañeros de clase lo veían mal por ser gitano, había tres con los que se llevaba muy bien y se hicieron buenos amigos. Como él, eran marginados por la buena sociedad por ser uno, el hijo de un vendedor de tabaco que luego próspero hasta tener su propia industria, otro el hijo de un panadero que descubrió la fórmula para hacer de su establecimiento el mejor de los alrededores y ahora tenía sucursales con su receta secreta en todo Japón. Y el último era un chico perteneciente a una buena familia que desafortunadamente para él, eran los dueños del mejor casino de Nueva York por lo que lo veían como el hijo del dueño de un antro de perdición, que se quedaba con la fortuna de hombres de bien. Los tres estaban todo el tiempo juntos y enfrentaron juntos las adversidades, luego se dejaron de ver al salir de la escuela y cada uno tomó su camino.

Llegó a la puerta de entrada y abrió para dejar entrar a Hinata que se estremecía de frío. Enseguida fue a la chimenea y la encendió para que ella entrara en calor.

—¿Es tuya esta cabaña?

—Sí.

—Es acogedora—se sentó enfrente y se frotó los brazos.

—Deberías quitarte esa ropa mojada. Llovió todo el camino y si no te la quitas te vas a resfriar. Aquí hay ropa que te puede servir—fue a una habitación y sacó un vestido para ella.

Al verlo ella quiso saber si tal vez pertenecía a alguna mujer que él había llevado allí—¿Has traído a alguien más aquí? —se tapó la boca apenas hizo la pregunta, no podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso.

—¿Por qué, Hinata? ¿Estás celosa? ¿Tú puedes intentar casarte con otro hombre, pero yo no tengo derecho a estar con otra mujer?

Ella no fue capaz de mirarlo y sintió ganas de llorar porque él le recriminara aquello—lo siento...no debí preguntarte eso.

Él simplemente la miró con reproche y fue a conseguir algo de comida. No hizo sino comportarse distante con ella en todo momento mientras ella intentaba hablar con él varias veces, pero se alejaba. Ese día cuando toda la cabaña estuvo cálida, él durmió afuera junto al fuego y ella dentro de la habitación. Hinata se preguntó toda la noche que podía hacer para que él ya no estuviera así con ella, le dolía su trato frio.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

La mañana la despertó con el canto de los pájaros y un delicioso olor a jamón. Se levantó de la cama y vio que al pie de está, tenía una jarra con agua para limpiarse y hacer sus abluciones, también había toallas limpias y otro vestido colgado de la silla contigua a la puerta.

—Huele delicioso—dijo ella cuando salió de la habitación y vio la mesa llena de comida. Sasuke no respondió. Ella se sentó y comenzó a comer con apetito—¿crees que mi padre sepa dónde estamos? —preguntó esta vez con un tono más desanimado.

—No lo creo—le dijo y siguió concentrado en comer su jamón y su pan, como si ella no estuviera allí.

—Di algo, por favor—le rogó.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —preguntó irritado.

—No lo sé...algo. Solo una charla normal en la mañana.

—No estamos en una situación normal, Hinata—dijo en tono frío haciendo que la peliazul se sintiera todavía peor, no le gustaba que la tratara así.

Sasuke solo se levantó de la mesa y se fue con su plato afuera. Prefirió comer al lado de su caballo que seguir escuchándola y eso la ofendió a más no poder. En la noche ya molesta porque él no le decía nada lo encaró, no podía quedarse más tiempo callada tenía que arreglar la situación.

—¿Vas a estar así todo el tiempo conmigo? Sé que es mi culpa, pero debemos arreglarlo—dijo, pero al ver que él no respondía se levantó dolida, aguantándose las profundas ganas de llorar que había estado tratando de contener, pero que ahora amenazaban con salir sin que lo pudiera evitar.

—Tú no irás a ninguna parte—dijo imponente, haciendo que ella lo mirara.

—No tiene ningún sentido que yo esté aquí, te la pasas ignorándome todo el día. ¡Solo me lastimas! —estalló con indignación dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—De nada te servirá salir porque esta cabaña está en medio de la nada y podrías perderte. ¡Deja de comportarte como una cría!

Ella se acercó y lo abofeteó, pero Sasuke estaba al borde desde hacía días y la tomo entonces con toda la rabia que tenía en ese momento y la beso, sorprendiéndola. Manteniendo su agarre con una mano, se inclinó con la otra y empujó sus faldas hacia arriba. Ella trató de mantener las rodillas juntas, pero encontró su dura y musculosa pierna allí más rápido de lo que podía moverse apretándose entre ellos.

Luego su mano libre ya estaba entre sus muslos y empujaba dos dedos dentro de ella, tan rápidamente, ella aspiró su aliento. Luchaba con él, lo golpeaba pidiéndole que se detuviera. Pero la euforia que creció profundamente en su vientre, la mantuvo quieta, sin hacer nada, haciéndola temblar. La humedad brotó de su vagina y se escuchaba con cada movimiento de sus dedos.

—Oh, Dios, Dios ... se lamió los labios y tragó saliva.

Sasuke retiró los dedos dentro de ella y ella gimió por la ausencia, él se desabrochó rápidamente los pantalones con su única mano libre y ella se retorció contra su agarre. Su mano sobre sus muñecas y su cuerpo sobre el suyo, él la mantuvo firme preparándose para entrar al tiempo que ella gemía y arqueaba sus caderas, cuando por fin lo sintió empujar con tal fuerza que tomó su aliento.

Hinata a pesar del placer, no podía dejar de luchar contra él, porque odiaba ser controlada, pero sus paredes interiores se apretaban alrededor de su miembro abrazándolo con fuerza, y su miel comenzó a fluir cubriéndolo completamente.

—Nunca te olvides de que eres mía, Hinata, solo mía—le dijo cuando se retiró de ella y la besó. Esta vez ella gimió contra sus labios, pero no se retiró.

—Dilo—la miró a los ojos—dime que eres mía.

—No, no así. No de esta manera, Sasuke.

—Sino lo haces, no te haré el amor y sé que ambos nos morimos por hacerlo.

—No soy tu esclava—le respondió furiosa.

—No lo eres, eres la mujer de mi vida y quiero que aceptes que lo eres y que me digas que jamás volverás con ese maldito.

Hinata sintió que su hambriento canal se contrajo a su alrededor. —Oh Dios, ella lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba para que la penetrara tan profundamente que le quitara esa ansiedad que tuvo todo este tiempo que había pasado sin él. Sentía que lo necesitaba como el aire para respirar.

¿Qué le costaba decirlo? Pensó ella, pero luego una vocecilla le dijo "Nada más tu vergüenza, tonta", pero no podía permitir que por algo así de tonto perdiera a Sasuke, así que con las mejillas sonrojadas y reuniendo todo el valor las dijo.

—Soy tuya Sasuke, por siempre tuya.

Los ojos de él brillaron satisfechos por el triunfo y enseguida la embistió fuerte, casi brutalmente, pero a ella no le importó. Solo sentía Que muchísimo calor se elevaba de su vientre a todo su cuerpo dándole puro placer. Su miembro, duro y grande, la estiraba y ella arqueó la espalda y gimió, retorciéndose en su agarre. Sasuke comenzó a penetrarla como un salvaje. Sus caderas se levantaron para encontrarse con las suyas una y otra vez. Todo era muy intenso, y no podía durar mucho tiempo. Sus paredes interiores se contrajeron, la boca de él tomó la suya y ella gritó su nombre

repetidamente, hasta que una tormenta de fuego la consumió. Él levantó su boca, besando su mejilla y su cuello mientras ella se aferraba a él como podía en la mitad de su estado febril.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo—no pudo detener el flujo de palabras.

Su semilla la inundó, causando que nuevos temblores la atravesaran. El placer flotaba dentro de ella, desde la cabeza hasta los pies y después de un rato sintió que volvía, empapada de sudor, cayendo a la tierra segura de que esto tenía que haber sido irreal porque ningún ser humano podría sobrevivir a esto varias veces en su vida.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Hinata despertó con la sensación de que estaba en las nubes, se sentía flotando, aunque con el cuerpo dolorido, pero era un dolor delicioso. Una mano tocó uno de sus pechos y ella abrió los ojos cayendo en cuenta de que estaba desnuda en brazos de Sasuke en la pequeña habitación de la cabaña. Imágenes de los dos haciendo el amor despacio, otras veces fuerte y repetidamente, vinieron a su mente y sonrió.

—Buenos días—le dijo mientras la luz grisácea de la mañana se mostraba por la ventana.

Él, la miraba con atención—Buenos días, hermosa—le devolvió la sonrisa, mirando su precioso rostro, su pelo alborotado y sus generosos pechos. Luego se puso serio de repente su actitud cambio nuevamente hacia ella y se levantó de la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó preocupada— ¿te arrepientes de lo que acaba de pasar?

—No, en lo absoluto, pero necesito aclarar varias cosas contigo, Hinata. Es que no entiendo como Estuviste a punto de casarte con Jinin estando enamorada de mí, habiéndome visto en el baile, sabiendo que era yo quien te mandaba esas flores cada día.

—¿Crees que fue fácil para mí? Vivo en una casa que no es mía bajo la voluntad de mi padre. ¿Crees que simplemente podía decirle que no me iba a casar con Jinin y él lo aceptaría? — le dio una sonrisa llena de tristeza— no conoces a mi padre. Además, veo que tienes reclamos para mí pero yo también tengo algunos para ti; tú pudiste haberte quedado conmigo cuando más te necesitaba, pudiste hacer algo para que huyéramos pero preferiste ir a hacer no sé qué, en otra parte que al parecer era más importante que lo nuestro, y resulta que ahora vienes a reclamarme después de pasar meses sin comunicarte conmigo de ninguna forma.

—Eso no es razón para haber corrido a los brazos de ese infeliz.

Ella le dio una mirada incrédula— ¡Cómo se nota que eres hombre! No tienes idea de lo que las mujeres tenemos que pagar por el simple hecho de nacer. Para ustedes todo es fácil, si quieren largarse lo hacen, si algo no les gusta dicen que no lo hacen y ya. Cuando mucho se arriesgan a que los deshereden, pero pueden ganarse la vida como quieran, pero nosotras si no conseguimos marido, nos quedamos en la calle tarde o temprano y si lo conseguimos nos toca aguantarnos el trato que quieran darnos — ahora fue ella quien se levantó de la cama molesta y salió de la habitación, pero antes le grito— No podrás tenerme aquí toda la vida.

—Pruébame—le dijo con rabia.

—¿Para qué me quieres a tu lado si sólo sientes rabia en contra mía? —le preguntó gritándole con toda la frustración que sentía y con lágrimas en los ojos, no entendía porque le hacía todo eso si ya no sentía nada por ella. Pero Sasuke suspiró cansado

—Realmente eres una tonta Hinata. Te voy a tener junto a mí, amarrada si llega a ser necesario, pero no por rabia, sino porque te amo.

Ella levantó la cabeza sorprendida—pensé que sólo sentías rencor hacia mí.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza —Hinata, no puedo negar que me hizo daño cuando supe que te habías comprometido con él. Sólo quise vengarme de ti y de tu padre, hacerte ver que no era tan poca cosa.

—Pero yo jamás pensé...— él la calló, colocando los dedos sobre sus labios —déjame terminar —le pidió—. Cuando te busqué y te vi con él en el baile, me llene de ira, pero al tenerte frente a mí, este traicionero corazón dejó a un lado todo— tocó el rostro de ella suavemente —ya no puedo sentir nada más, que no sea amor por ti— la besó y esta vez de manera dulce haciendo que Hinata se rindiera a sus labios. E hicieron el amor nuevamente reconciliándose, queriendo decirse con caricias todo lo que habían deseado decirse todos esos meses que no estuvieron juntos. Pasaron varios días juntos allí, disfrutando de su amor hasta que él le hizo una propuesta inesperada.

—Cásate conmigo.

Hinata se quedó petrificada de la impresión— ¿estás seguro de eso?

—Nunca he estado más seguro en mi vida. Quiero que seas mía para siempre.

—Pero, ¿cómo podríamos hacer eso?

—Nos casaremos a escondidas y ya después tu padre no podrá hacer nada, aunque quiera.

El calor se propagó a través de ella, por fin sentía esperanza, voy a ver un futuro juntos y eso la emocionaba muchísimo— está bien, haremos lo que tú quieras —le dijo sonriendo mientras le daba un beso.

* * *

**Solo esperen un poco más y subiré el último capítulo. Gracias a todos por leer.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adoptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, Mi amor gitano, que es el primer libro de la saga Amores imposibles. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta maravillosa pareja que me ha robado el corazón.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta vez no es una adaptación en toda la palabra ya que ha habido partes que he reescrito, por lo que puede cambiar un poco, pero seguirá el mismo rumbo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**JUNTOS POR SIEMPRE**

Pasaron dos días más en la cabaña y la segunda noche, partieron seguros de que por fin podrían estar juntos de una vez por todas. Pero no contaron con que Jinin los encontraría primero esa misma noche antes de irse. Ambos se habían subido ya a su caballo, cuando una figura totalmente vestida de negro salió entre los árboles y los amenazó con una pistola.

—Así que aquí era dónde estabas revolcándote con este gitano—le dijo a Hinata apuntándole con el arma, pero notaba que no se decidía a cuál de los dos asesinar primero. —Eres una perra. ¿Cómo pude siquiera pensar que eras una dama? Debí saberlo desde que pusiste tus ojos en ese gitano mal oliente que ahora quiere dárselas de noble.

—Por favor Jinin esto no tiene porqué terminar mal. Baja esa pistola y déjanos ir.

—De verdad que eres descarada. No entiendes nada; tú siempre fuiste para mí y al parecer nunca lo entendiste. Pero ahora terminaré con esto de una vez por todas. De todas formas, yo ya no quiero tener una mujer como tú como esposa.

—Entonces, solo déjanos ir y te juro que no me volverás a ver en tu vida—le pidió ella. —Podrás decir lo que quieras a la gente y te creerán.

—¿Crees que te dejaré ir con este imbécil a costa de quedar expuesto al ridículo delante de toda la ciudad? Todo el mundo vio lo que me hiciste. ¡No hay explicación alguna que valga! —le gritó. —Pero si yo no voy a hacer feliz tampoco te dejaré salirte con la tuya, a ninguno de los dos—miró a Sasuke con ira—si ella no es para mí tampoco será para ti, maldito gitano—tiró del gatillo pero Sasuke se interpuso y la bala le dio a él, inmediatamente cayó al piso con una mancha de sangre en el pecho.

Jinin al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho salió corriendo mientras Hinata le gritaba cobarde y le decía que la ayudara a llevarlo al pueblo más cercano para buscar a un doctor. Pero él no hizo caso y se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás. Hinata temblaba de los nervios y le hablaba a Sasuke, pero él estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y estaba inconsciente. Ella lo llevó arrastrando a la cama perdiendo mucho tiempo en el proceso ya que por su peso no podía levantarlo y presa del pánico al ver que ya no decía nada prefirió dejarlo solo en el piso cerca de la cama y subir a un caballo para ir más rápido en busca de un médico. Le dolía en el alma dejarlo allí y todo lo que podía pensar mientras cabalgaba a todo galope era que no quería que muriera allí tirado sólo pensando que ella lo había abandonado. En la mitad del Bosque se encontró con un viejo que vestía como un gitano y que al verla correr le preguntó si podía ayudarla.

—Por favor, ayúdeme. hay un hombre desangrándose en la cabaña que queda a unos kilómetros de aquí. Es.. Es mi esposo y ahora mismo voy en camino a buscar a un doctor.

—¿De casualidad viene de la cabaña cerca al río?

—Sí, la cabaña del conde de Sharingan—dijo ella pero el gitano la miro extrañado.

—Lo digo porque la cabaña a la que me refiero es de un gitano muy amigo mío, que se llama Sasuke.

—Es él, Sasuke es mi esposo—casi gritó.

Él la miró con alarma en sus ojos—No puede ser. Si está tan mal no podemos perder tiempo buscando doctores, hay que ir inmediatamente y tratar de curarlo.

— Íbamos para allá precisamente — le comento mientras la seguía, pero ella no escuchaba nada más sólo le indicó el camino y fueron hacia la cabaña. Llegaron rápidamente. Pues todavía estaba tendido en el piso al lado de la cama con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. El hombre lo ayudó a levantarse mientras escucharon que un carromato paraba frente a la casa.

—Debe ser mi mujer ella venía detrás de mí en el carromato. Mientras yo ayudo a Sasuke y le quitó la ropa por favor dígale a mi esposa que la ayude en todo lo que pueda con hierbas y pongan hervir agua caliente. Ella asintió e inmediatamente salió de la habitación corriendo a encontrarse con la gitana que la esperaba en la puerta, estrujando sus manos nerviosa. Ninguna de las dos hablo sólo se pusieron manos a la obra y mientras la mujer hervía agua y sacaba sus hiervas de un saco Hinata la ayudaba a macerarlas hasta dejarlas como una papilla. Luego llevar todo a la habitación donde el gitano después de haber limpiado la herida, las puso en forma de emplasto.

—Esto servirá para que deje de sangrar — le dijo mientras miraba el orificio en su pecho.

—¿Sabe de medicina? ¿Sabe cómo curarlo? —preguntó desesperada.

—Puedo hacer algo mientras buscamos al doctor para que no sé de sangre.

Sasuke empezó a quejarse y ella respiró aliviada pensando que al menos estaba reaccionando, así fuera un poco.

Estuvieron limpiando la herida varias veces y aplicándole los emplaste durante un buen tiempo hasta que dejó de sangrar. El gitano que mucho después dijo llamarse Shizune, dejó a Hinata con su mujer en la cabaña y se fue en uno de los caballos por el médico. Una hora después llegaban los dos hombres, el médico enseguida entró y fue a ver a Sasuke, lo examinó y dijo que tenía suerte porque la bala había salido limpiamente por la espalda y al parecer no había causado daños internos. Le cosió la herida, le dio algo de láudano y luego le recetó algunas medicinas. Cuando salía de la cabaña se fue mirando a los gitanos como si tuvieran cuernos. Hinata no dijo nada pero se quedó sorprendida de que a esas alturas todavía mirarán mal a todos los que pertenecían a culturas distintas, como esa pareja que lo único que había hecho era ayudar. Se quedó toda la noche junto a él Hasta que amaneció y notó que ya no tenía fiebre. Solo hasta ese momento pudo respirar tranquila.

Sasuke unos días después estaba mejorando y la pareja de gitanos estuvo todo el tiempo ayudándolo, turnándose con ella para cambiarle el vendaje y dándole hierbas que ellos decían que lo restablecerían muy pronto. Tuvo tiempo de conocerlos mejor y resultaron ser muy buenas personas. Eran amigos de la abuela de Sasuke, que cuidaban la cabaña todo el tiempo después de que ella murió, pero luego se fueron de viaje y volvían de vez en cuando a quedarse en la cabaña para luego continuar su camino.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

En todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la cabaña esperando por la recuperación de Sasuke, Hinata estuvo siempre preocupada porque su padre se presentará ya que Jinin sabía dónde estaban ellos. Pero su padre nunca se presentó lo que significaba que ese cobarde nunca se atrevió a decir lo que había hecho porque de otro modo habrían ido por ella. Los días transcurrieron y Sasuke envió durante el tiempo que estuvo convaleciente le envió cartas a su abogado, para que se encargara de todo, incluso de los pagos de la servidumbre y los asuntos de sus negocios. Ahora, totalmente recuperado viajaba con ella en su carruaje hacia su casa. Un sacerdote los esperaba allí.

—¿Estás nerviosa? — le preguntó viendo cómo le temblaban las manos.

—¿No quieres hacerlo?

—Quiero hacerlo con toda mi alma, tú lo sabes bien— su corazón casi se detuvo ante la mirada arrolladora de él.

—Te juro que te voy hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo.

—No lo tiene ni porqué jurara, eso lo sé perfectamente. Y yo te prometo que vas a ser el hombre más amado de todo Japón.

El comenzó a reírse— me conformo con ser el más amado de la ciudad.

Llegaron a la pequeña iglesia del pueblo cercano y en menos de una hora ya se habían convertido en marido y mujer.

No había pasado ni una semana cuando su padre se enteró de su matrimonio y fue a la casa de ellos completamente lleno de ira a reclamarle. Sin embargo él lo puso en su lugar y le dijo que ya había denunciado al desgraciado de Jinin, el cual su padre tuvo el descaro de defender diciendo que no había hecho nada y que tampoco estaba huyendo, que él sólo estaba en un viaje de negocios y se demoraba en regresar. Sasuke sólo sonrío y le advirtió que más le valía demorarse en regresar porque aunque le doliera que su hija estuviera casada con un hombre de sangre gitana, el ahora era el conde de Sharingan y por intentar asesinar a un Conde, la sentencia era la cárcel o peor.

El padre de Hinata pareció pensarlo mejor y se quedó en silencio un momento; luego lentamente se dio la vuelta y se alejó de allí diciendo que jamás reconocería a los hijos de ellos como nietos.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que el pedante de su suegro, ya se había largado, subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su habitación donde encontró a su esposa mirando desde la ventana el carruaje de su padre partir. La consuela y le dice que con el tiempo su padre se acostumbrara y que ya es tiempo de pensar en ellos y en su felicidad. Casi enseguida un lacayo llega con una bandeja trayendo una botella de champán y dos copas.

—Brindemos por nuestro futuro—le sirvió una copa y luego se sirvió una para él.

—Por nosotros—alzó la copa ella.

—Solo quiero vivir en paz y tranquilidad el resto de mi vida contigo—le dio un beso en los labios.

—No creo que eso sea posible querido.

Sasuke la miró extrañado—y ¿Por qué me dices eso, amor? ¿Hay algún problema?

Hinata se echó a reír—solo si crees que tu futuro heredero el cual vendrá en unos cuantos meses sería un problema.

Sasuke se quedó mudo al principio, como pegado al piso tratando de procesar en su mente lo que acababa de escuchar y luego la tomó en sus brazos dándole un beso que la hizo sentir fuegos artificiales.

—Te amo, Hinata Hyuga.

—No más que yo, Sasuke, gracias por todo, ahora soy realmente feliz—dijo para luego volver a tomar los labios de su marido.

**Bien, eso fue todo, hasta aquí mi amor gitano, espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolo, se que puede ser un poco corto, pero cuando en su momento lo leí, fue precisamente por ello que me atrapó, igual que muchos otros libros, que en solo unas horas puedes apreciar una historia.**


End file.
